<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-Echo-回声 by Midori0704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838913">-Echo-回声</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704'>Midori0704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>校园，慢慢慢慢热，没什么意思的浪漫故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-Echo-回声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写给昔日的朋友<br/>祝她一切都好</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vol. 01  </p><p>“就交给你咯。”前辈推开尘封已久的社团活动室大门，对着身后的男生招了招手。<br/>“不好意思，请问……这里是很久没有被使用过了吗？”<br/>“啊哈哈，怎么会呢。”尴尬地笑了两声，前辈走到房间的另一头把窗户打开，让新鲜空气流进来，“只不过是之前放暑假，这里没有人管着，所以才会有点儿灰尘。平时我们还是会有部员值班的。”<br/>是吗。罗渽民不动声色地抹了一把桌角，上头积累的灰尘厚得仿佛已经有半年不曾被清理过。前辈说的话看起来不怎么值得信任。<br/>“如果可以的话，以后每周四就拜托你来值班，这样可以吗？”<br/>“嗯？可以的。”他扬起脸，又恢复到一贯的甜美笑脸。<br/>前辈也许是心底还残存着少许的良知，见他这样活泼开朗，觉得有几许过意不去，于是拍拍他的肩膀，留下意味深长的一句话：“辛苦啦。”<br/>前辈离开房间以后，罗渽民才终于有机会得以审视这间屋子。不算宽敞的室内摆放着两张办公桌，桌上一角摆放着老旧的座机，上头的数字已经被磨损得看不清楚。座机上贴着泛黄的便利贴，上面歪歪扭扭地写着八位数字，大约这就是座机的号码了。<br/>心理社的特殊办公室——自杀热线值班室。<br/>罗渽民在大学里参与的第一份社团活动，竟然是这样的。<br/>静静地站了一会儿，少年很快收拾好心情，反正只是每周四过来值班，顺带接一下也许永远不会打来的电话，除了办公环境恶劣点之外，简直可以说得上是全校人都羡慕嫉妒恨的美差。他站在窗前，发觉这里可以看到大半个校园，自己仿佛是站在云端上俯瞰众生的神明，离他们无限遥远，却又对他们了若指掌。</p><p>×××<br/>“话说你为什么会去那里报名？”从小一起玩到大的竹马李帝努这样问道，“我还以为按照你的性格怎么也得去报名宣传部或者是组织部。最近我们组织部在收集所有新生的电话号码，每天寝室楼里上上下下跑得够呛，要是你来的话还可以帮忙。”<br/>“我的话，当然是有理由的。”罗渽民撑着下巴回答道。<br/>“别告诉我是因为想帮助别人这种理由。啊，不对，对你来说的话，”竹马上下打量他，“倒是完全说得过去。”<br/>“不是那样的理由。怎么说呢？”<br/>“说不出口的话就别说了。”<br/>“唔……”又着实纠结苦恼了一会儿，最终还是因为可怜的自尊心不至于招致李帝努无情的嘲笑，罗渽民决定还是不要在现在说出来比较好。</p><p>×××<br/>对于C大来说，每年的社团招新都是一场恶战。各个社团虎视眈眈，恨不能将每年最优秀的新生都收入囊中，学长学姐们更是从军训开始就伺机招兵买马。像罗渽民和李帝努这样帅气的男生，更是成了抢手的香饽饽，谁见了都无法拒绝。<br/>李帝努从招新开始的第一天就不断地在罗渽民耳朵旁边念着“怎么说也得参与学生会吧？”，后来也果然收到了好几个部门的offer，从中挑了最吸引自己的组织部。除此之外，他还参加了自行车社团，约好每周末都出去骑行。<br/>相比之下罗渽民就纠结得多，虽然他也早早就被塞了一对宣传册——有些设计得犹如街边培训机构的广告，每一行都充斥着“煽动性”三个大字——但是他举棋不定，难以抉择。李帝努实在看不下去了，“不是，有这么难以抉择吗？”<br/>罗渽民叹了口气：“哦……看上去都挺好的？但是要说最喜欢的话……”<br/>“实在不行就跟我一起去自行车社团。”李帝努说，“不是本来就约好一起去锻炼吗？”<br/>“情况……很严重啊。完全不知道怎么抉择。”<br/>身为这家伙十几年发小的李帝努只想说罗渽民这人没救了。<br/>但是令他惊讶的是，第二天下午，罗渽民从社团摆摊的林荫道上散步回来，突然告诉他自己也选好社团了。罗渽民说：“因为终于找到理由了。”<br/>“那么还去吗？自行车社团。”<br/>“哦，差点忘记了。”<br/>这样魂不守舍的情况也很少见。</p><p>×××<br/>那天其实已经是社团报名的最后一天，摊位少了许多，负责招新的成员们也都兴趣缺缺，以为这场战争只剩下最后的扫尾工作。罗渽民走到心理部的桌子前，问：“请问我可以拿走这个吗？”那一瞬间，整条街上的人都沸腾了。<br/>“其实我们等下四点钟就要收摊了……”一个女生怯生生地说，接着被另外一位学姐捂住了嘴巴，那一位说，“没关系，这几天填好送过来就可以了。忙吗？忙的话发消息给我、到时候我去宿舍拿也可以。”<br/>罗渽民的目光在两个女生的脸上转了一圈，露出很浅的笑意：“没关系，我现在就填好了。女生可以进男生宿舍吗？”<br/>“原则上是不可以的……”<br/>“嗯。那我就在这里写完吧。”<br/>李帝努听完他的简短描述以后啧啧称奇：“你就没感觉到什么？比如他们为什么那么激动。”<br/>罗渽民头也不抬，专心研究这两天拍下的照片：“因为我好看？”<br/>“嗯，还挺有自知之明。”</p><p>×××<br/>第一周值班什么也没有发生。<br/>“很闲。”罗渽民如此总结道。<br/>“我最近听说了一些事。”李帝努好心好意地提醒道，“算是最近跑宿舍的一些成果吧？你之前不是跟我说‘活动室很久没人用’了嘛。实际上也确实……那个热线就是个摆设。但是今年放暑假前，发生了一件事。”<br/>罗渽民抬起头，满脸写着“你快点往下讲别再卖关子了”。<br/>“有个女生从图书馆跳楼了。因为当时很多学生已经回家了，所以这事闹得也不太大，据说她在自杀前打过求助电话，但是一直没人接，所以才选择……”<br/>“……好可怜啊。”沉默了一会儿，罗渽民说，“跳下去的瞬间就会后悔吧？”<br/>“嗯。但是就算这样，原来的成员估计也不愿意接受这份工作。闲是很闲，但是万一遇上这么一个……又处理不好，心理压力很大吧。”<br/>罗渽民说：“那我能做得好吗？”<br/>“应该可以吧？你不是一直在爱里长大的吗，把你身上无处安放的爱情分给别人一点吧。”<br/>“要怎么分？”<br/>“这个你自己考虑。”<br/>好吧，罗渽民耸了耸肩膀，他总能想出办法来的。不过如果可以的话，他还是希望自己永远不要遇上这种需要帮助的人。<br/>“还有另一个TMI，女生自杀是周四嘛，所以据说那之后……有时候，周四晚上，电话铃会向，但是没人接。很多人就说那其实是女生的鬼魂一遍一遍地打电话回来……啊，没有意思吗？”<br/>“就连讲鬼故事都这么无趣呢我们Jeno呀。”<br/>“我是在提醒你要注意！”<br/>“好好。”</p><p>×××<br/>第二周也没有接到电话。罗渽民想，李帝努那家伙听的消息也不怎么准确么。<br/>但是当第三周他发现上周自己无意间留在这里的半包薯片没有任何移动过的痕迹的时候，他才真切地意识到来这里值班的只有他自己一个人的事实。<br/>所以是平时电话都不会响吗，还是怎么的。——这也是可以的吗。<br/>罗渽民并不是特别热心的性格，所以只是纠结了会儿就继续坐在办公桌前打游戏了。<br/>以至于，在值班结束前的十五分钟，电话铃突然响起来的瞬间，他被惊得手一抖，眼睁睁地看着自己操纵的小人被对面杀死了。<br/>他放下手机，急匆匆地去接电话，却发现由于自己反应不够迅速，电话已经接入录音机了。<br/>重听留言的时候他还在想李帝努讲的那个该死的鬼故事，并且打定主意下次一定要甩他两百米远。录音的开头是一段很长很长的空白，没有人说话，但是仔细听的话有呼吸声。<br/>等了大概半分钟，终于有人开口了，但是说出来的话，罗渽民却神奇地一个字都听不懂。<br/>他生平第一次体会到了别人说做英语听力的时候满脸懵逼的状态，即便竖起耳朵听，也无法捕捉到其中任何一个字句，总之那绝对不是韩语，也不是英语，而是某种自己之前从未接触过的语言。<br/>“什么啊。”一股寒意从脚底爬上肩头，罗渽民压抑着陡然加快的心跳，抬头望去——原来是窗户没有关好，怪不得他觉得这么冷。起身去关了窗，重新坐回桌边，他又止不住地想，刚才打电话来的到底是什么人呢？<br/>终归是好奇心占了上风，他拿起听筒，按下重播。<br/>“喂？”<br/>“……啊，内。”<br/>“刚才，是您打电话过来吗？”<br/>说韩语对方能听懂吗。<br/>“对。不好意思，我没想到会有人在。”<br/>罗渽民放心了，交流很顺畅。但是，“你以为没有人吗？”<br/>“之前每一次打电话，都没人接，会直接跳到录音机。”应当也是个男生吧，听起来声音软软的，但是调子有点儿高，“所以我以为这次也会没有人的……打扰到你了吗，真对不起。”<br/>“刚才打电话过来是想说什么事呢？抱歉，因为刚才没能听懂留言的内容。”<br/>对方倒是一点儿也没介意罗渽民的直接，说：“因为这几天心情不太好，所以想找个人说话，但是也不知道应该找谁……大家都很忙，忙着自己的事情，打扰到他们也不好。原来这个电话没人接的，我就把它当成树洞，说点有的没的。”<br/>“可以问问是什么事情让你心情不太好吗？”<br/>“也没什么，就那样……”对方却突然笑起来，“欸，如果我跟你说了，你会告诉学校或者老师吗？”<br/>“其实我是刚来的老师哦。”不知为何，被对方一下就认定为学生这点，令罗渽民有轻微的不爽。他把话筒换了个边，手里的钢笔停留在纸上，时间一长，墨水顺下来，在纸上留下一个黑色的点。<br/>“听声音不像。”<br/>“怎么听出来的。”<br/>“其实……我是学声乐的。”那个人终于说了一点关于自己的事情，却又在这里巧妙地打住，“剩下的不说了，还是不要知道我是谁了吧。”<br/>“就算你说了我也不会告诉别人的。”要想让对方敞开心扉，最好的方法就是获取信任吧？但是面对一个陌生人，罗渽民又不由得反思，自己这种单刀直入的方式是否过分快速了。<br/>“还是不了吧，按照规定你们是得上报。我就不让你难做了。”<br/>就连善解人意和替人考虑这点都令罗渽民心头发颤。<br/>就在罗渽民以为这场对话快要进行不下去的时候，他又听见电话那边有人说：“我要回宿舍了。”<br/>“……？”<br/>“我原来是在图书馆这边吹风。”传来衣物摩擦的声音，“这里真的好高，四面八方都有风，今天穿的衣服有点少，刚才开始就一直在打喷嚏。本来想着，应该再打一次电话，没想到会有人接。这还是第一次遇到这种情况。”<br/>罗渽民张了张嘴：“会感冒吗？”<br/>“没关系，回去喝点热水睡一觉，明天就会没事了。希望如此。”<br/>“如果需要感冒药的话，我可以给你送过来。”<br/>“我从小就不吃感冒药的，它自己会好。”<br/>怎么会把对话搞成这样呢？罗渽民止不住地懊悔。他其实是想问对方，你为什么这么晚会在图书馆顶楼，那边不是已经被锁起来禁止进入了吗？你原本想做什么？“再打一次电话”这几个字为什么听起来怪怪的，仿佛是诀别？<br/>诀别。罗渽民觉得更冷了，却不敢对对方说出任何与“死亡”和“自杀”相关的字句，只能继续沉默着听对方说下去，“谢谢你陪我聊天。晚安。”<br/>“晚安。”<br/>电话挂断了。他本来还想再补一句“祝你做个好梦”呢，没来得及。<br/>罗渽民从窗前看过去，果然发现有一个瘦瘦的影子从天台的栏杆上翻回去，动作行云流水甚至还带了点轻盈。他想也没想地抓起手机就朝着楼下跑，赶到图书馆楼下才发现四周什么人都没有，方才自己看到的恍若幻影。<br/>他想起前辈千叮咛万嘱咐说值班室不能没人，只得悻悻地往回走，心里止不住地说，要是动作再快点就好了。</p><p>Vol. 02 <br/>罗渽民养成了没事就往值班室跑的习惯。他数了一下留在答录机里的留言，一百多条，令人咋舌的数字，令人沮丧的是都是一些他听不懂的话。无奈之下他只好用自己的手机录了一段，求助社内的其他前辈，这才知道原来留言都是中文。<br/>“不过我中文学得也不好，可能帮不到你什么。但是总之，”前辈点点头，“是中文没错。但是这个是什么？”<br/>罗渽民说：“前几天收到的一封邮件。可能是发错了吧。”<br/>答录机里还有其他人的留言，但绝大部分只是打过一两次，留下抱怨就离开。罗渽民不知道他们去了哪里，是否被错过了，也曾猜想，没准那个跳楼自杀的女生也曾悄悄地在答录机里留了一句叹息，正如《大话西游》里白晶晶在至尊宝的心里留下了一滴眼泪。唯独那个人，一直断断续续地留言，有时候是长篇大论，有时候则只有沉默和破碎的字句。<br/>其实也并非一无所获：在最早的几条留言里，也曾有过几句简短的韩语。那人似乎不太习惯用这种方式表达，磕磕绊绊地对着听筒说，“呃……这样开始说就可以了吗？可以录进去么……实际上我最近有一些烦恼……‘活下去’这件事，有时候居然是我需要用意志力去维持的。这样也可以吗？”<br/>他的心脏一下子被对方故作活泼的语调给揪紧了。好像有根看不见的线，缠绕在心房上，一圈又一圈，两端被无名的力量拉紧，他摸着胸口问自己，这就是旁人的悲伤吗？<br/>他被它影响了。<br/>“你最近怎么了？怎么一直戴着耳机。”李帝努说，“平时你走路也不听歌啊。”<br/>“在听留言。”<br/>“是吗，让我也听听。”李帝努分走一只耳机，不多时便皱眉道，“你确定？一句也听不懂。”<br/>“嗯，”罗渽民懒洋洋地抬起眼，“心理社的自动答录机里面的。学姐说是中文。”<br/>“中国留学生？我们学校里其实还挺多见的，”李帝努说，“我们上一届有个叫董思成的学长就很有名，你有没有听说过？前几天还拿了现代舞的一等奖，贴在光荣榜上。”<br/>“……”<br/>“就知道你不会看。但是你听得懂吗？”<br/>“听不懂啊。”<br/>这回轮到李帝努沉默了。以前开始罗渽民就经常被人说是“四次元”、“拥有异于常人的脑回路”，他还颇为扬扬自得地想无论何时他都是最懂他的那个人，没想到这才几年过去，他也无法理解罗渽民的动机了。<br/>“我就是想知道他是谁。”罗渽民说。</p><p>×××<br/>迟迟没有下文。罗渽民不得不暂时中止寻人计划，碰巧李帝努又问他最近有没有时间一起骑自行车，他不假思索地答应，两人约在周末一同出游。<br/>虽然已经升入大学，但是才刚成年的男生身上还有摆脱不掉的孩子气，并排骑了没多久，两人就正式开展你追我赶模式，迎着风在汉江边上奋力前行。拐过一个弯道，罗渽民反超了李帝努，并且成功将他彻底甩在了身后。暂时的胜利不足以令罗渽民放松警惕，而是将身体压得更低，拼命地踩着踏板向前冲。<br/>经过一个上坡，罗渽民回头看了眼，确认李帝努还在自己身后十几米，战局已定，总算舒了口气。这些天所有的郁结都在发泄性质的运动后得以暂时释放，冲到坡顶后迅速地下坠，失重感拽着他一路降到坡底，甚至有那么一瞬间他松开了双手，任由自行车驰骋在安静的道路上。<br/>——！<br/>等罗渽民发现前方不知道什么时候走过来个人，塞着一副耳机低头走路的时候，再捏紧刹车已经来不及了。即便他利用出色的运动神经勉强将自行车完全刹住，还是无可避免地将来人撞了个趔趄。<br/>他急匆匆地扔掉自行车——在心里对李帝努说了声对不起——走到那人身边：“没事吧？”<br/>“……没事。”<br/>罗渽民这才看清楚那人的脸。一双清澈的眼睛，好像是迷失在森林里的小鹿。可是飞扬的眉梢和眼角，又令他看起来像一只拥有火红柔顺皮毛的狐狸，透露着轻微的狡黠。罗渽民喉咙一紧，很快回过神来，尴尬地道歉，“对不起。”<br/>“没关系，我没事。”对方说，“但是像你刚刚那样骑车太危险了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“……”<br/>“但是你脚踝肿了。”罗渽民说，“刚才碰到的时候擦破了吗？”<br/>裸露在裤腿外的一截脚踝上有道红色的伤口，不深，但是看着特别触目惊心。那人好像这才感觉到痛一样，抽了口冷气，接下去的动作却是下意识地把受伤的腿藏在身后。<br/>从刚才开始就盯着伤口看的罗渽民当然不会错过这个细节，为了表示歉意，他开口道：“学长……是学长吧？我载你回学校医务室包扎吧。”<br/>“你怎么知道？”<br/>“乐理书。”罗渽民说，“我有朋友也在音乐系……”<br/>那个人看了他一会儿，然后说：“不用这么麻烦的，等下贴个创可贴就好了。”<br/>“真的不去吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“我载你吧。”<br/>这次那个人没拒绝。<br/>李帝努从后面追上来，“罗娜，不是我说你骑这么快做什么——怎么了？”<br/>罗渽民转过身，稍微提高音量：“我撞人了，比赛下次再说吧。我带他去处理下伤口。”<br/>“你还行不行了。”李帝努说，“好吧，你自己能处理吧？”<br/>扶起倒在地上的自行车，罗渽民示意那个人一起过来，心说还好这车有后座，不然连载人都麻烦。他余光瞄到对方用没受伤的腿单脚跳了两下，挪动到自己的身边，然后小心翼翼地坐上来。<br/>罗渽民很少有这样载人的经验。除了中学时候受家长所托，载了邻居半学期上下学之外——那还是因为对方不幸在踢足球的时候被队友踩到了脚，小脚趾骨折了——就不再有了。如今载着一个陌生人，他自然不敢骑得太快，踏得慢悠悠的，自行车在路上划出优美的S形曲线。<br/>好不容易找到便利商店，罗渽民靠边停了车，示意那人坐在门口的小凳子上，说：“我进去买吧。”<br/>那个人扬起脑袋，乖乖地点头。<br/>便利店里各种各样的创可贴摆了两格，罗渽民站在货架前思考半天，最后还是选择了其中粉红色的一款。结账的时候他听到售货员的笑声，问：“怎么了吗？”<br/>“啊，没有，只是有点意外。这是给小孩子用的哦，没关系吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>罗渽民揣着两盒创可贴走到那个人的面前：“把裤子稍微撩起来点。”<br/>“这多不好意思，其实我自己也可以。”<br/>“……”<br/>那个人吐了吐舌头，说：“好吧。”<br/>伤口的位置很不巧，裤腿刚好能够擦碰到，刚才这么一番折腾，两侧的皮肉都开始肿起来。罗渽民皱起眉，把牛仔裤向上卷了两折，将伤口完全露出来，然后拆开一包创可贴，小心翼翼地对准位置贴上去。<br/>“你很喜欢粉红色吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“不然为什么选这个图案。”<br/>“因为是兔子。”<br/>“啊……因为长得像兔子？”<br/>“大家都这么说。”<br/>“但是为什么你喜欢兔子，我就得用这个？”那个人笑起来眉眼弯弯的，倒是很好看，“男生用这个不会觉得奇怪吗？”<br/>罗渽民清了清嗓子：“这完全就是刻板印象。”<br/>“好嘛。”<br/>“等下裤腿不要放下去，还有，不要沾水，如果创可贴湿掉的话要再换过，”他一边说一边把两盒兔子创可贴都递了过去，“你拿着吧，备用。”<br/>“买了这么多……我又不是重伤患者！”<br/>“以后也可以留着用。”<br/>“欸。你叫什么？‘娜娜’？我刚才听到那个人这么叫你。”<br/>“罗渽民。因为罗的发音和‘娜’很像，所以有时候他们会开玩笑故意叫我这个……”见对方一脸迷茫，罗渽民立刻噤声，并且开始反思自己刚才的讲解是不是有哪儿不够清楚的地方。<br/>“不好意思，其实是因为我是中国人。”略带抱歉地说，“不是很清楚你在讲哪个字。”<br/>“罗……”猛然想起自己今天带了学生证出来，罗渽民立刻从包里把它翻了出来，递给对方看，“这个字。在韩文发音里面和‘娜’是一样的。”<br/>“罗、渽、民……”<br/>见对方认真地记下名字写法和读音，少年不自在地咳了声：“我不会跑的，如果之后还有什么问题的话——”<br/>“这个‘渽’字在中文里面很少见欸。”那人举起学生证，将上面的照片和本人进行比对，看了半天以后得出结论，“照片看起来比较乖。”<br/>“高中时候的照片了。”<br/>“大二会重新拍一次。”<br/>“能问吗？你叫什么名字，学长？”<br/>“黄仁俊。”他翻开书，扉页上工工整整写着名字。下面是中文写法。<br/>立刻被吸引过去。黄仁俊缩了缩肩膀，但是总而言之并没有躲闪。他用葱白修长的手指点着自己的名字，重复道，“黄、仁、俊。”<br/>罗渽民情不自禁地偏头看了他一眼。</p><p>×××<br/>“我说你真的不对劲，从回来之后。很严重吗？”<br/>“很严重。”罗渽民情不自禁地重复道，“他应该就是那天打电话过来的那个人……声音也像，身高也像，还有都是中国人……这个世界上怎么会有这么巧的事情？”<br/>“你确定你没判断错误？”<br/>罗渽民对李帝努扬了扬耳机，“这段时间一直在听。”<br/>“那么也没看错？”<br/>“近视的人没资格质疑我。”<br/>“所以你跟他确认了吗？”<br/>罗渽民躺在床上，手脚摊成一个“大”字，“没有，不知道怎么开口。难道我应该直接问‘请问你经常拨打自杀热线’吗，要是弄错了大概会被当成神经病……”<br/>“你不是说基本已经确定了吗。”李帝努在他床边坐下来。<br/>“还没有，主要是……”罗渽民转了个身，说，“我觉得看起来不像。感觉他还挺活泼的？不像是那种有心理创伤的人。”<br/>李帝努也不知道说什么了，“总之贸然提起不太好。”<br/>罗渽民静静地看着上方的床板，然后突然坐起来说：“我今天得早点睡觉。”<br/>“不打游戏了？”<br/>“约好了明天送他去上课。”<br/>“第一节课不是八点么，也不用现在就睡吧。”<br/>“他们音乐系有早练，很早就要去操场练发声。”<br/>“连这个都问来了？”<br/>“嗯。”罗渽民头也不回地走进洗手间，“明天要是我起不来的话你记得叫我。”<br/>“我凭什么要陪着你一起早起啊喂！”</p><p>×××<br/>第二天早上罗渽民一早就醒了。黄仁俊在楼下等他，蹲在路边，像是雨后长出来的蘑菇。<br/>“吃早饭吗？”<br/>“可能来不及了。”黄仁俊看了眼手机，“没事，有时候来不及我就不吃早饭。”<br/>罗渽民应了一声，余光里扫到对方的脚踝。今天没有再穿过长的裤子了，创可贴也好好地保护住伤口，Nice，很听话。<br/>“很听话”这几个字从罗渽民的脑海里飘过去的时候他吓了一跳，不理解自己怎么对别人有这么强的控制欲了。<br/>清晨的风带着丝丝的凉，从卫衣里穿过去，拥抱人的身体。他刚想回头跟黄仁俊做个顺水人情，告诉他如果冷的话躲在自己身后也没关系，就感觉那个人从背后靠近过来，说，“躲在你后面没关系吧？”<br/>“那要不然你来前面？”<br/>“你说什么？我听不见！”<br/>“我说——”<br/>“欸欸别回头，看路！”<br/>两个人差点又迎面撞上前面的同学。好不容易抵达操场，黄仁俊慢吞吞地从后座上下来，问他：“你骑自行车是不是总这样儿啊，分神，不看路。”<br/>“……”罗渽民想说那都是因为你才让我分心的。<br/>黄仁俊看他欲言又止，踮起脚尖凑过来仔细端详他的表情，又忽然扑哧一笑，“欸有没有人说过你真得长得挺好看的。”<br/>罗渽民心说这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，再说了这句话真是听得耳朵都要生茧。但是他眼睁睁看着黄仁俊又重新踩在地面上身高落下去一截，比自己矮了小半个头看起来还挺可爱，突然就觉得为了这句夸奖他牺牲早上的睡眠时间也还算值得。<br/>“我得走了，真迟到了。”黄仁俊对他挥挥手。<br/>“你们训多久？”<br/>“四十分钟吧。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>看着黄仁俊没入和花花绿绿的人群中，罗渽民站在寒风中打了个喷嚏。<br/>音乐系人不少，一半以上都是女生，即便在这样的天气里也坚持穿超短裙，下面露出两条光溜溜的大腿。其中有几个趁老师不在，干脆坐在场边聊天，一边双手环胸瑟瑟发抖，一边有意无意地摆弄裙子的边缘。他找不到黄仁俊了，干脆就看那些人的脚腕，十点钟方向，人群里，兔子创可贴。目光自下而上扫视，果然是。<br/>黄仁俊在整个系里都小有名气，女生喜欢他长得好看性格温柔，男生大概喜欢他有意思不端着好学生的架子。他在人群里闪闪发亮，像是夜空里只需要稍微屏息凝神就能看到星星。罗渽民发觉他在熟人面前更活泼些，也会讲笑话逗人发笑，也会因为被戏弄而追着别人跑——他看见黄仁俊跑出去几步就皱着眉不追了，然后摆摆手拒绝别人的帮助。<br/>好像有人故意捣乱，时不时凑到黄仁俊眼前去，偏偏他又是容易笑的，总是被迫破功。罗渽民眼睁睁看着黄仁俊一手捂住对方的嘴巴，难得地严肃起来，说了几句大约是警告的话。凌厉的样子持续了不到半分钟，之后黄仁俊依旧是那只淘气的小狐狸，挠挠同伴的下巴，就这样轻而易举地放过了他。<br/>不是他。<br/>罗渽民想，不可能是黄仁俊。<br/>“想什么呢这么出神。”不知不觉间那人已经走到自己跟前了，罗渽民回过神来，问，“你下面有课吗？”<br/>“没。肚子饿了。”<br/>“去吃早饭吧。”<br/>“好。”<br/>黄仁俊等着罗渽民把车推出来，没头没脑地说：“今天我们班女生都在问，我到底是什么时候跟你认识的。我才知道原来你在学校里——原来是个有名人哦？”<br/>“然后？”<br/>“然后，就一直在夸你长得帅啊。我就问她们，到底我们俩谁长得更帅一点……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“她们说你。”黄仁俊抬起下巴，“大概是因为她们已经对我太熟悉了吧，对你还觉得挺，新鲜的。”<br/>罗渽民叹了口气：“就不能是她们说得没错？”<br/>被勾起了小小的好胜心，黄仁俊撅起嘴，不满地抱怨，“那肯定是我更帅啊。难道你不觉得吗？”<br/>“你这不是帅。”罗渽民等他坐稳了就开始蹬车，“要说的话应该是可爱吧。”<br/>“男孩子怎么可以被夸可爱！”黄仁俊拔高了音量，似乎对这个称谓很抗拒，“我跟可爱哪里有关系了！”<br/>“不是吗？”<br/>“反正在中国的话，如果成年人，又是男的，被夸可爱，感觉不太像是夸奖。怎么地也应该夸人爷们，有男子气概，或者帅吧？”<br/>罗渽民说：“你都贴着兔子创可贴了。”<br/>“天啊罗渽民，这是你给我的。”<br/>“从昨天到今天你换过了吧？我说你可爱，也没问题啊。”他回过头说，“你也说了，创可贴我给你的。”<br/>“……”<br/>踏进校内水吧，黄仁俊还有点儿不太高兴地把手背到身后，气鼓鼓地像只胀气的河豚。罗渽民轻而易举追上去，说，“其实我刚才想问的不是那个。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你是怎么跟她们解释的，关于我们俩认识的事情？”<br/>“就如实说呗。”黄仁俊说，“你还指望我给你美化一下吗？”<br/>“别生气了。”罗渽民轻笑一声，接过对方手里的三明治一起付了钱，“你更帅一点。”<br/>“良心发现了？”<br/>“嗯。——所以，创可贴继续用吧。”</p><p>×××<br/>“怎么回事。”<br/>上课时李帝努撞了撞罗渽民的胳膊，“你能不能给我解释一下，为什么今天我们部门里都在传你喜欢脚踝好看的女生？我们俩认识这么久了，我怎么不知道你还有这么异于常人的癖好？”<br/>罗渽民瞥了他一眼，说：“这你问她们去。”<br/>“问了，她们说你今天在操场边盯着女生的脚踝看。”回想起当时大家纷纷发出疑问表情包，质疑他们俩的友情的瞬间，李帝努愈发觉得自己的发小有事瞒着自己，“快点说。”<br/>“不是看他们。”等老师走过去了，罗渽民才压低声音说，“我当时找不着黄仁俊。然后我就找脚踝上有创可贴的。”<br/>“……就这？”<br/>罗渽民深呼吸一口气，老神在在：“就这样。”</p><p>×××<br/>“今天等下我要去值班。”和前几天一样载着黄仁俊上课的时候，罗渽民开口，“所以得早点吃饭去社团。”<br/>“心理社吗？好像有听我们班的女生说过。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“那等下下课你把我送到宿舍就好了，我自己点外卖。”黄仁俊说，语调轻快，“其实本来我伤口就已经完全好了。”<br/>罗渽民感觉有点突然：“这么快吗。”<br/>“本来就只是破皮好不好，难道还会要好几个月才能好吗。我昨天晚上洗澡的时候看过了。”<br/>“那你今天还发消息约我。”<br/>“唔，想着再蹭一天车坐。会生气吗？”<br/>“不会。”<br/>说着绝对不生气的罗渽民却反常地把车骑得飞快，黄仁俊没反应过来，下意识地向前伸手搂住对方的腰，对着他的脊背大喊道，“罗、渽、民——！你疯了是不是啊！”<br/>罗渽民不回答他。少年的体温顺着单薄的衣衫渗透过来，黄仁俊觉得不好意思，又觉得男生之间亲密的skinship未免别扭，犹豫着把手放下，却被对方松下来的右手抓住。黄仁俊扬起下巴，说，“你别松手啊，这样子骑车很危险的，等下——”<br/>速度总算慢悠悠地降下来。<br/>心却依旧怦怦地跳。<br/>“真是的，突然抓我手是要干什么啊。”<br/>“学长……”罗渽民低头，说，“手腕比我想的要细。真的是男生吗？”<br/>“呀……”<br/>抵达目的地以后，终于松了口气跳下车座的黄仁俊想也不想地捏住罗渽民的耳朵，“你变坏了，还敢作弄我了是吗。”他手指根本没用力，语调也依旧停在开玩笑的范围内，凑过来的距离也刚刚好。罗渽民垂下视线看他，眼睫毛像是小扇子一样又长又勾人，嘴角隐隐有笑意绽放，刚要说点什么，又被点住了嘴唇，“别说话。”<br/>“……”<br/>“真的，负担不了。”黄仁俊笑着后退两步，“真的完全受不了这样的眼神。”<br/>“很普通啊。”<br/>落荒而逃的是黄仁俊，耳垂滚烫的却是罗渽民。<br/>罗渽民目送着黄仁俊上楼，脚步仓促慌乱，正打算朝着自己的教室前进，就见那人从二楼从窗台上探出半个身子，说：“不过如果要追女孩子的话，用欺负人这招行不通哦，即使是你也行不通~”</p><p>Vol.03 </p><p>周四的自杀热线办公室依旧只剩罗渽民一个人。他坐在桌前，百无聊赖地摆弄手机，心想，要是那个人再打来电话的话，就应该能够确认身份了。这些日子他和黄仁俊说了不少奇奇怪怪的话，对彼此的语气和声音都再熟稔不过，不至于再有错判的可能。<br/>但是令他失望的是接连好几周，电话一声都没有响起来过。<br/>“唔……如果你想每天来值班当然是可以啦，但是这有什么意义吗？”社长皱起眉，“说实话渽民同学也有更重要的事情要去做吧，每天晚上在这边浪费时间不是很可惜吗？实在不行我们就把热线改成周四才能拨打就好了。”<br/>“这样不太合适吧？”罗渽民当即提出了反对意见，“如果恰巧在别的时间想要打电话过来，但是没有人在或者压根就不能接通，那么设立这条专线的意义是什么？”<br/>“就是……”社长无奈地笑了笑。<br/>其实他们都应当心知肚明。<br/>罗渽民坚持要留下，社长也无可奈何，立刻批准了。<br/>对这件事反应最大的还是李帝努：“不是吧，你还打算抛下我一个人去吃饭吗。”他掰着手指头算了算，“我们俩都多久没有一起吃过晚饭了，自己数数。”<br/>“我们Jeno也要学着长大自己去做事情哦。”罗渽民摸摸他的脑瓜子，“娜娜我呢，有更重要的事情去做。”<br/>“你是打算破解沉睡魔咒还是打算爬上高塔救公主啊。”<br/>“这个嘛，还不知道具体是哪一种。”<br/>黄仁俊伤好以后，他们俩联系得很少。罗渽民偶尔有几次早起，能够远远看到操场上练发声的音乐系学生，但是他判断不出来是哪个年级的，也没办法再通过创可贴迅速找到那个人。他也关注了对方的sns账号，不过除了分享吃吃喝喝之外也没多少关于他本人的内容，“完美”的人设依旧保持得很好。<br/>李帝努坚持黄仁俊不可能是那个打电话来的人，“如果真的有自杀倾向，怎么可能专注于美食？一看他那个样子就不可能。”<br/>划到下一张照片的罗渽民说：“但是他吃这么多看起来还是很瘦。”<br/>“你真的没救了罗娜，”李帝努痛心疾首，连连摇头，仿佛是为自己失去了一个重要的战友而感到无比悲伤，“这才多少天啊你已经被人家搞得五迷三道的了。”<br/>“……”</p><p>×××<br/>但是线索总会出现。<br/>那是坚持蹲了一个多礼拜之后的成果，那晚罗渽民白天喝了两杯冰美式，夜里清醒得很，干脆自己和自己打起扑克。玩过三轮，他总算有些累了，站起来活动身体的时候，猛然发现图书馆的天台上好像有个人影。<br/>他想也不想地抄起桌上的手机就往楼下冲，心里有个简单的念头那就是绝对不能错过第二次。<br/>但是想法和最初相比似乎有些变了，第一次他是想知道那个人是谁，这一次他想确认是不是他想的那个人。<br/>图书馆共有五楼，没有电梯，学生们怨声载道，学校却坚持六楼以下不能安装的原则，说什么都不同意改建。罗渽民抄了员工通道上去，步伐回荡在僻静的楼道内尤其清晰。上到四楼，他速度慢下来，竭力隐藏自己的声息，像从背后靠近一只猫，时刻提防着被发现。<br/>天台的门果然开着。罗渽民大踏步走过去，看见有个单薄的背影坐在唯一的长凳上，脆弱得好像被风一吹就要散了。<br/>他说：“学长。”<br/>那个人明显一抖，却依旧晃荡着两条腿，不肯回头。<br/>“大半夜的在这里不会感冒吗。”<br/>“其实中国很多人感冒也是不吃药的。”声音与罗渽民脑海中预想的那个重合了，“而且一年到头，总有那么几个日子想要待在很高的地方。”<br/>“经常来吗。”<br/>“偶尔。”<br/>“到底怎么进来的。”<br/>“我有钥匙，”黄仁俊说，“只要想来随时、什么时候都可以上来。”<br/>“之前打电话过来的也是学长吗。”罗渽民走到他身边，贴着坐下了，大腿外侧触碰到大腿外侧，“每次都说中文。”<br/>“你听过了？”<br/>“……偶然。”其实是，全部都听过了。走路也在听，吃饭也在听，觉得很舒服所以就保留了这个习惯。但是罗渽民觉得，这样说出口显得自己似乎有点过头了。黄仁俊大概会觉得苦恼吧。<br/>黄仁俊舔了舔嘴唇，没有回应录音的内容，说：“其实凳子很长啊，为什么一定要坐过来，挤死了。”<br/>“因为冷啊。”罗渽民任由他把话题扯开去，回答得理直气壮，教人无法反驳。<br/>刚鼓起眼睛瞪他的黄仁俊，非常应景地打了个喷嚏。罗渽民看他用双手搓搓手臂，看上去可爱又可怜，于是干脆脱下外套递过去，“都跟你说过了。”<br/>“你怎么办？”黄仁俊说着却毫不客气地把衣服披在身上了，“欸，你用的味道好像和我不是同一种。”<br/>“只有傻瓜才会担心感冒。”罗渽民瞥他一眼，“我跟你不一样。”<br/>什么嘛。黄仁俊小声抱怨一句，却裹紧了这份意料之外的温暖。<br/>“但是这段时间一直没有打过来，是为了什么？”罗渽民最想问的还是这一句。<br/>他们面前铺展开的是宏伟广阔的夜空，风很大，月亮的周围被晕染开来，周围没有云。天空从眼前一直延伸，包裹他们的头顶，直到背后远方的另一条地平线。他们在其中，无比渺小。<br/>黄仁俊反问他：“你是什么时候猜到是我？”<br/>“从你开口说第一句话的时候，因为太好辨认了。”<br/>“是吧，其实我也是。从渽民xi第一次跳下车走过来跟我说话的时候，我就猜到那天晚上跟我聊天的人是你了。因为变成了现实里认识的人，所以不知道应该怎么样假装是陌生人打电话过来说些烦恼。”黄仁俊无意识地玩着自己的手指，“对我来说，也许只要有个……可以说话的途径就好了。”<br/>“没有人回答也没关系么？”<br/>“有个故事来的，说从前有个理发匠，给国王理发的时候发现了一个很大的秘密。”沉默一会儿，黄仁俊开始给他讲故事。<br/>罗渽民的眼睫毛抖了抖，心说他们俩其实是同岁，之前聊天的时候他就知道了，只不过没跟黄仁俊说，还继续叫他学长，偶尔也叫他“哥”。只有黄仁俊，迄今为止单方面地、一厢情愿地，还把他当成小孩。<br/>可是黄仁俊确实适合讲故事，因为罗渽民很久没有这样专注地听人说话了。<br/>“国王的脑袋上，居然长着一对兔耳朵。”<br/>他对着罗渽民，一边用手指比划灵巧的耳朵，一边慢慢地说出那个日常生活里极少用到的词。罗渽民点点头，示意自己听懂了。<br/>“他不能把这个秘密说出去，不然就会被砍头。所以呢，他思来想去，就找了个树洞，把所有的话都说给树洞听。”黄仁俊对他笑，“对我来说，答录机就是这样的一个树洞。”<br/>罗渽民又靠近一点，这次是实打实贴在一起了，像缠绕的橡皮糖：“但是我在很小的时候，听到过这个故事的结尾哦。某天，有个路人非常巧合地路过了那个树洞。他听到树洞里传来了回声，那个声音一直在说‘国王有对兔耳朵——！’于是那个路人就非常想要把说这句话的人找出来。”<br/>“为什么呢？”<br/>“因为他想问，你看到的是不是，”放缓的声音，藏着温宠，“这样的一双兔耳朵呀。”<br/>“啊。”<br/>黄仁俊看着扮兔子的罗渽民，忍俊不禁道：“这只兔子怎么比其他的长得要大那么多？”<br/>夜风吹来，凉丝丝的，这回连自诩身体好的罗渽民，也开始打喷嚏了。黄仁俊笑他“不是说只有傻瓜才会感冒吗，你分明也是傻瓜”，另一面却解开了宽大的外衣扣子，“还给你吧。本来就是你的。”<br/>罗渽民凝视他几秒，忽然顺着对方的动作，双手从外套内侧穿过，然后再在背后扣紧。他抱紧黄仁俊，从外表看起来却仿佛黄仁俊用外套裹住了他一样。<br/>黄仁俊有点意外，偏了偏头，但是没挣扎：“哦？”<br/>“反正都得感冒。”罗渽民说，“等下还要互相传染。”<br/>“什么呀……这个感觉也太奇妙了，就好像，”黄仁俊动了动，发觉风会从两人的身体之间穿过，只好继续保持着奇异的暧昧姿势，“两个渽民xi在抱我？”</p><p>×××<br/>“有人说过你真的很适合去街头发free hug吗。”<br/>下了天台，黄仁俊和罗渽民一起回宿舍。<br/>“现在暂时还没有开放，”罗渽民陪着他乱扯，“还在调试阶段，正式投入运营的日子还没有确定。学长想内测的话可以发消息给我。”</p><p>×××<br/>天台事件之后他们总算不再是被意外事件绑在一起的“互相认识”的关系。<br/>至少拜托黄仁俊给罗渽民递情书的女孩子多了。<br/>“那人家给我了，我总不能不收吧。”<br/>“暂时没有谈恋爱的心哪。”<br/>“就算遇到了喜欢的也不谈？”<br/>“这么八卦好吗。”<br/>有什么不行，黄仁俊想，难不成是心里有鬼。<br/>可是观察罗渽民一段时间，又觉得对方说的不似假话。罗渽民作为一个传媒院校的大一新生来说未免生活健康得过头，除了比较爱打游戏之外几乎没有任何不良嗜好，也从不见他和别的女生出去玩。<br/>“以后就直接帮我拒绝吧。”<br/>黄仁俊说：“拒绝这种事还是要自己来做比较适合……啊，不过你看着不太像是会拒绝别人的人。”<br/>“看着？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“……”黄仁俊认真的表情让罗渽民哑然失笑，“虽然不擅长，但总归还是会的。”<br/>原以为这样就可以暂时摆脱困境，没料到之后情书像是雪花一样猛烈地飞过来，甚至有愈演愈烈之式。一些在罗渽民那里碰了壁的女生干脆迂回地找到黄仁俊，千叮咛万嘱咐他一定要把东西交到本人手上，“仁俊nim的话一定可以的！如果送不到的话我真的会哭哦！”<br/>罗渽民听完黄仁俊绘声绘色地描述以后，撑着脑袋，慢悠悠地说：“那她会哭给你看吗？”<br/>“我以前怎么没发现你这么像恶魔呢？”<br/>“没有啊。”罗渽民说，“你见过长成我这样的恶魔吗？”<br/>黄仁俊拿着情书拍他的脑袋说他臭屁，完了还从情书上小心翼翼地撕下封口用的爱心贴纸，给他黏在脑门上，“爱神，罗渽民是爱神可以了吧？”<br/>“那当然。”罗渽民一点也不躲，理直气壮地回答道。</p><p>×××<br/>但是时间一长难免还是有小小的议论声，有人说黄仁俊根本就是喜欢罗渽民，所以才正大光明地以朋友的身份在他的身边。这样的言论很有市场，艺术类的学生中gay的比率本来就偏高，再一看两个人平时形影不离的样子，真相就仿佛尘埃落定甚至都不必多作说明。期间也有些人试图反驳，“没准只是单纯的关系好呢？”<br/>“但是让他送情书，不是好像也从来没有送到过嘛。不然罗渽民怎么一点反应都没有。”<br/>“也是哦……”<br/>“没有反应”的当事人对这些一概不知。<br/>罗渽民近期在乎的事情是，就算和黄仁俊关系变好了，依旧在很多时候联系不上对方。<br/>发消息不回，打电话不接，下午四点问他“你在哪里”，要到五点半才能接到一条简短的回答，“刚才去音乐教室了。”罗渽民很迷惑：“你之前不是跟我说今天没课么。”<br/>“嗯，但是下周就要月测了，感觉曲目还没练熟，找个地方练会儿。”<br/>这个月测罗渽民倒是听人提起过，同样是音乐系的学姐对此不屑一顾：“负责的老师都挺放水的，只要不是出了太大差错基本都给过，占比也只有百分之三十。做得好肯定好，做得不好，也就那么回事。”看起来是无足轻重的东西。但是黄仁俊这么在乎肯定有理由，于是他点点头，“那你现在可以出来吃饭了吗？”<br/>“你还没吃？”<br/>“肚子好饿。”<br/>“我马上来！再给我五分钟！”<br/>黄仁俊赶到约定的地点已经快六点了，罗渽民饿得前胸贴后背，出生以来第一次意识到进食的重要性。两人去学校食堂赶了个末班车，面对面坐下以后黄仁俊的第一件事竟然是从鼓鼓囊囊的书包里掏出四五张情书放在他面前，“喏，你的。”<br/>“怎么还拿过来啊。”<br/>“本来都忘记了半路上想起来又回去给你拿的。”黄仁俊嘟起嘴，“别人拜托的我怎么可以拒绝。”<br/>罗渽民朝着书包的方向瞥了一眼，书本露出的一角上有着“音乐”的字样，估计是他们专业的理论书。虽然被放在包里颠簸了很久，但是奇迹般地书角没有上翘的痕迹，除了侧边有做过标记的痕迹之外，可以说是被保存得非常好。<br/>他移回目光，看着黄仁俊把那些情书全都整整齐齐地收好，按照形状大小仔仔细细地规整在一起。<br/>黄仁俊问他：“所以这些要怎么办？”<br/>“不知道啊。”罗渽民说，“直接扔掉的话她们会受伤的吧。但是我不喜欢她们，所以也不想拆开来看。”<br/>“给人期待又给人失落，这样不太好吧？”<br/>“……知道了。”<br/>“知道什么？”只是说出了心里想法的黄仁俊不明白罗渽民的意思。<br/>“就是，知道了。”</p><p>×××<br/>于是隔天干脆提早问清楚了黄仁俊的行程，赶在他下课前去教室蹲点。罗渽民四点半就出了宿舍，一边赶过去一边顺手给黄仁俊发了个消息：“下课没？”<br/>几秒钟之后回：“还没。”<br/>“哪个教室？”<br/>“L413.”接着是一串问号。<br/>罗渽民没回。<br/>准时在下课时分抵达的罗渽民还是引起了小片的轰动。女生们不可置信地捂着嘴巴，有几个甚至因为过分惊讶而碰掉了东西。黄仁俊没反应过来，坐在教室最内侧那排看过去，恰好对上了男生的视线。罗渽民对他抿嘴一笑。<br/>马上就有大胆的女生冲过来递东西，大约是本来准备让黄仁俊转交的，但是既然有这么个机会也不藏着掖着了。<br/>罗渽民今天穿了件长款风衣，里头搭了件奶牛纹衬衫，整个人看起来挺拔修长。他双手插在口袋里，即便看着女生手里的小盒子也没有半点要收的意思，甚至从头到尾都没有做出伸手的动作。但是他的表情确实是略带歉意的，垂下眼看着女生的表情也确实称得上是诚恳：“不好意思。”<br/>“收下也没关系……”<br/>“不是。”罗渽民以所有人都始料未及的铜墙铁壁的姿态防御，“请你拿回去吧。之后也不要再拜托仁俊学长转交了，他很为难的。”<br/>黄仁俊目瞪口呆。<br/>而后罗渽民问黄仁俊：“吃饭去吗？”<br/>黄仁俊心说你是不会读空气还是怎么样，没看见人家女生都快掉眼泪了吗。但是现在也不是说这些的时候吧，他干脆拎起书包，“去吧。”<br/>求求了让他快点从这里消失吧。<br/>但是罗渽民非常自然地跟他勾肩搭背的时候，却又把手伸出来架他脖子上了。<br/>“欸轻点，压死我了。”<br/>“压到你头发了？”<br/>“那倒没有。”黄仁俊想了想，“不过你刚才怎么都不伸手啊。”<br/>“那不就又变成收别人礼物了么。”<br/>说得也是，但是，“手插在口袋里面这个姿势有点奇怪。我说不好。”<br/>“找不到手应该放的位置，就干脆插兜了。”<br/>“那你现在？”<br/>“找到了啊，高度刚好合适。”黄仁俊明白过来这是在拿身高开玩笑，作势要打他，罗渽民躲开，手臂不依不饶地挂在黄仁俊肩膀上，凑过来低声说，“不过我没想好去哪吃，食堂实在太难吃了Jeno那小子说今天要去校外，你不然跟我们一起去吧，刚好我介绍你们俩认识。”<br/>都说罗渽民那双眼睛就算盯着一块木头也多情。黄仁俊想，可是有时候这人做出来的举动，会让人觉得好像他在全世界，最在乎你。<br/>……最在乎自己。黄仁俊小小地瑟缩了一下，很快打消这个念头，心里的火苗闪了一下就灭了。</p><p>Vol. 04 <br/>如果要用一个词来形容黄仁俊的话，大概绝大部分人会选择“可靠”。<br/>罗渽民从李帝努那里听说，有一回宣传部的干事想要借地方拍摄，好不容易找了最早一班的地铁，车厢里空空荡荡的没什么人，开机才不过二十分钟就被巡逻人员抓住。无论他们怎么求情撒娇、以学生的身份说服，对方都不为所动，说规定就是规定，没有报备过的一律不准。<br/>无奈之下，宣传部只好搬出黄仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊是在半个小时以后赶到现场的，虽然打扮看起来还是个纯粹的学生，但是说话的时候慢条斯理，让人忍不住细心聆听。对方压根不想跟他们纠缠，粗暴地打断了黄仁俊的开场白，说：“说了多少次了不合规定的事情——”<br/>“请听我说完好么。”<br/>李帝努回忆说，当时所有人都看得出来，黄仁俊的表情变了。他叹了口气，露出与年龄完全不相符的成熟，说，“既然这样那就找你们负责人谈吧，既然你说了也不算数。”<br/>后来的事情就无从得知了。他们只知道黄仁俊跟负责人谈了四十几分钟，走出来的时候一切搞定。全场万籁俱寂，黄仁俊从人群中穿过去，又回头，问，“怎么还不准备拍？刚好早高峰差不多过去了，这会儿地铁里人少了，比较好操作。”<br/>“不要紧了？”<br/>“嗯。放心拍吧。”黄仁俊说，“也可以找你们喜欢的车厢。”<br/>被问到究竟是怎么操作的时候，黄仁俊就缄口不言了，只俏皮地说“只是用了一点trick呀”，“没什么好学的，你们也做得到”。然后他就像所有的学生一样，会喊“肚子好饿，早上过来都没吃早饭呢，等下拍完了找地方吃饭吧”。<br/>自然得让人讨厌不起来。</p><p>×××<br/>但是吃饭的时候一问年龄，罗渽民才知道原来黄仁俊和自己是同年，不过大了几个月。<br/>“怎么了？”安安静静挑着锅里的千张包的黄仁俊说，“我早一年上学。”<br/>原来如此，但，李帝努戳了戳罗渽民，“你怎么也第一次知道，你们俩不是认识很久了吗？”<br/>“欸，不知道吗。从一开始渽民xi就叫我‘学长’了，我以为知道的啊。”黄仁俊迅速把脑袋抬起来，“原来不知道啊。”<br/>罗渽民说：“我叫了你也没反驳啊。”<br/>黄仁俊说：“我想你不会叫错吧。”<br/>“这么说起来其实占了我便宜吧。”罗渽民把蟹仔包也挑进黄仁俊碗里，后知后觉地说，“我忘记用公筷了。”<br/>“没关系，不讲究。我是你学长你确实没叫错，这不是我占你便宜。”<br/>“偶尔也有叫过你哥的。这不是吗？”<br/>“大一天也是哥哥啊。”<br/>“那你知道双胞胎里后出生的那个才是哥哥吗。”<br/>“我们俩又不是双胞胎！”黄仁俊笑开了，“乖，别挣扎了。趁现在气氛还不错干脆就叫声哥哥吧。”<br/>“……你确定吗？”罗渽民深呼吸一口气。<br/>“我有什么可确不确定的。”<br/>无视掉李帝努一脸看八卦的表情，罗渽民放下筷子。也许是他那副煞有介事的样子多少影响到了这边，黄仁俊也不由自主地减慢了进食的速度。“怎么突然这么严肃……”<br/>“仁俊……”罗渽民慢慢地开口，“……欧巴？”<br/>“……这是什么啊！”<br/>黄仁俊抓着头发，差点因为这句话而全身血液倒流。他甚至不敢再看罗渽民带着笑意的双眼了，只敢注视着面前的小碗……而就连碗里那颗诱人的蟹仔包也是对方夹过来的。<br/>罗渽民倒是神色如常，甚至还补了一刀，“本来就是你要求的嘛。”<br/>“我……”<br/>想说又说不出来，黄仁俊跺了两下脚，才勉强把那股情绪给压下去，“我哪知道你是——这种……”<br/>“嗯哼。”罗渽民不由得起了作弄人的心思，“娜娜哪里叫错了吗？”<br/>“哪、里、都、不、对！”<br/>“你慢点吃，这个很烫。”</p><p>×××<br/>吃完饭也不过七点多，黄仁俊说晚上还有安排先回去了。<br/>罗渽民会意：“准备测试？”<br/>“嗯，总觉得还不太有自信。”黄仁俊提起班里某个同学的名字，“他跟我说中间bridge换气的地方不对，容易慌乱，今天再跟他讨论下。”<br/>“你们月测唱一整首吗？”<br/>“不啊。”月色皎洁，把黄仁俊衬得愈发白皙。他鲜红的嘴唇一张一合，吐出让罗渽民无法再追问的字句，“只要唱第一段就可以了，但是学歌的话没有只学一半的道理吧。就跟，学课文也得全部看完似的。”<br/>好吧，罗渽民点点头，“要陪你一起去国传中心吗？”<br/>“没关系我自己去吧。你们俩等下别忘了宵禁时间。”<br/>“你觉得——”送黄仁俊回了宿舍，李帝努迫不及待地开口，“不，你还觉得他是那个人吗？”<br/>罗渽民皱起眉，说：“他是。”<br/>“我以前就觉得不对，现在接触过以后更加觉得不像了，哪有人会一边考虑死亡一边露出那种样子的？”李帝努摇摇头，“你是怎么做到那么确定的？”<br/>“因为我撞到了啊。”罗渽民说，“亲眼看到他在天台上。”<br/>“那他跟你讲了具体是什么情况吗。”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“……”<br/>“也许还是不够了解吧，我和他才认识多久。”细细算来也不过几个月，离“知根知底”之类的词汇都还太远，就连年龄都是今天头一回得知，“可能得很久很久以后才会知道了吧。”<br/>其实他也不能确定。<br/>除了他追到天台那次，他压根没感觉出来黄仁俊身上有任何不对的地方。黄仁俊看上去太……阳光、活泼，不像是伪装，让人难以将其与轻生、厌世之类的字眼联系在一起。而就连那次，他以为能够获得黄仁俊真心话的机会，也在充满温馨的讲故事环节里悄悄溜走，等他反应过来，黄仁俊还是那个黄仁俊，不需要别人安慰。<br/>他真的能够期待对方敞开心扉的那天吗？</p><p>×××<br/>接到电话的时候是半夜。罗渽民习惯在夜里关流量只剩下声音和振动，于是凌晨两点多他被枕头下的阵阵骚动惊醒，皱着眉看了半天才认清楚来电显示是黄仁俊。<br/>他接了电话，口齿不清地问：“怎么了？”<br/>但是那边没有声音。罗渽民躺回床上，蜷缩进被子里面，又喊了两句“喂”，依旧没得到想要的回答。少年正是长身体的时候，贪睡，很快沉进梦里，只有最后一点意识挣扎着浮上水面。黄仁俊怎么回事，他想，打过来又不说话，是不是不小心按到了？<br/>罗渽民想那我就挂断吧。<br/>他费力地睁开眼睛，去寻找那颗红色的按键，手机离开耳朵的前一秒，他突然捕捉到了一个来自听筒里面的声音。<br/>声音很快就止住了，可是罗渽民却突然睡意全无。他坐起来对着手机定定看了很久，仿佛要将它看穿，可惜它并不会给他想要的回答。他试探着问，“学长？”<br/>“……”那个声音又出现了，是在吸鼻子吧，感冒了吗，还是在哭？<br/>“我刚刚想着给朋友打电话，不小心按错了。”黄仁俊说，“打扰到你睡觉了吧。晚安。”<br/>“你现在在哪里？”<br/>“……”黄仁俊说，“宿舍。”<br/>“这个点打电话不要紧吗。”<br/>“嗯，我现在站在阳台上，门也关着，隔音效果应该挺好的。”<br/>罗渽民沉吟片刻，“早点睡吧，外面这么冷。”<br/>“知道了。”<br/>“那你回宿舍吧，等你睡下我再挂电话。”<br/>黄仁俊小声地抱怨了一句，大概是在说他年纪不大管得不少，“好。”<br/>门被拉开又重新关上的声音。拉窗帘。拖鞋落在地板上。床板发出吱吱呀呀的声音。柔软的织物摩擦碰撞的声音。黄仁俊说，“晚安。”<br/>也许是害怕打扰到室友，这句话声音特别轻，ASMR一般拂过耳畔。罗渽民同样回以气声，“晚安，明天见。”<br/>挂了电话以后罗渽民又心神不宁地失眠了半个多小时。<br/>黄仁俊怎么可能半夜给朋友打电话，即便是时差，也没必要专门挑着这个时间。何况他应当一早就发现拨错了号码——假设他说的是真话——因为罗渽民自己接起电话的时候，已经振铃了很久，然而他没有挂断，一直等到接起来。<br/>接起来以后，黄仁俊也没有第一时间道歉，而是沉默了很久很久，直到他开口，才勉强接上第一句话。<br/>简直就像半夜拨打热线一样。<br/>这个比喻撞进在罗渽民的脑海里的瞬间，他整个人都震悚起来。他想到那些曾被封存在答录机里的留言，想起时不时就在周四响起的电话，最后眼前浮现出黄仁俊站在天台栏杆外侧的画面。<br/>他太累了，所以攥着拳头就睡着了。他在梦里发誓，不会让那种可怕的事情发生。他希望看到黄仁俊，无论如何都，好好地活下去。他自始至终没有想到“自杀”两个字，在梦里他是这个世界的神，所以只要不去思考，那么黄仁俊就永远不会和这两个字发生直接关系。</p><p>×××<br/>第二天一大早罗渽民就给黄仁俊发了消息说自己在楼下等他，瞌睡虫还没跑，来来回回拉扯神经。他感觉自己在半梦半醒间游荡，有时候感觉自己不知不觉滑向了梦的悬崖，彻底沉陷进去，却又有个微弱的意识不断提醒他，现在还不是睡的时候。他不断查看手机，明明感觉自己已经待了很久，可是时间却不舍得向前走。<br/>黄仁俊穿着姆明睡衣下来，看见的就是歪着脑袋靠在椅背上已经彻底熟睡的罗渽民。他在他身前蹲下来，凝视这张平日里总是带着笑意的脸。<br/>原来罗渽民在睡着的时候也并不总是笑着的，黄仁俊想——等他回过神来，已经伸出了手去抹平对方眉间的褶皱。他不太习惯这样亲昵的动作，只敢在这种场合下，小心翼翼地出手触碰，然后又迅速地收回，生怕被发觉。那模样好像是一个站在楼梯间的孩子，摁下门铃，又迅速地踩着台阶跑远。<br/>“刘海长得也太长了吧……”手指破开额前的碎发，然后向两侧破开，让眼睛完全暴露出来。<br/>罗渽民动了动，好像要醒。<br/>黄仁俊后退半步，站起身来，做贼心虚地四下眺望。好在没什么人经过。<br/>“学长，喜欢这个吗？”罗渽民问他。<br/>这才发现自己今天穿了无比稚气的衣服，不免觉得自己的形象在对方眼中有所动摇。黄仁俊压根没能分辨出对方语气里的情绪，一刹那涌来的羞恼令他稍稍拔高了音调，“不行吗？”<br/>“就觉得挺意外的。不要生气嘛。”游刃有余。<br/>“怎么突然跑过来。”<br/>“昨天晚上，”罗渽民扬起脑袋看他，又笑，“学长昨天晚上也穿着这个给我打的电话吗？”<br/>“啊别提这个了！”黄仁俊白他一眼，“没事的话我回去了。”<br/>“有空吗？我带你出去玩儿。”<br/>确实是个很有诱惑力的提议，他想，但是他比罗渽民多待一年，周围哪儿没去过，“确定是你带我吗弟弟？”<br/>罗渽民又作势要叫他“欧巴”，黄仁俊赶紧去捂他嘴巴，可是这可恶的小男生又突然改口，“当然了，是你肯定会喜欢的地方。”<br/>“我回去换个衣服。”<br/>“这样出去也行。”<br/>“算了吧。”<br/>瞌睡完全醒了。来找黄仁俊之前，罗渽民也不知道自己要做什么。或许只是迫切地想要见到他——不仅仅是担心他，在乎“他是否还过得好”。那种焦急又忐忑的心情很难被用于形容普通朋友之间的见面，也绝不适用于久别重逢，是某种想到黄仁俊的时候，血液里迅速唤起的情绪。<br/>他又开始等他了。充满期待地，对黄仁俊挥挥手，“快点哦，娜娜不喜欢等人。”<br/>“你好烦！”黄仁俊头也不回地走进电梯。</p><p>×××<br/>罗渽民从李帝努那里听说，黄仁俊出生在非常寒冷的地方。比首尔的十二月更冷，北风呼呼地吹着，即便穿着两件厚外套也难以抵御它的侵袭。那个地方很早就会开始下雪，一夜过后就厚厚的一层，孩子们约着出门打雪仗，屋檐下会凝结玲珑剔透的冰晶。他原以为长在那样地方的黄仁俊打小就不怕冷，却在握住对方的手腕的瞬间，惊异于对方掌心的冰冷。<br/>“手怎么这么冷。”<br/>“我提问本来就偏低一点啊。”黄仁俊说，“所以去哪？”<br/>“去了就知道了。”<br/>为了弥补冬天无法积雪的遗憾， 前两年市郊建了一座室内滑冰场。罗渽民和李帝努来过一次，李帝努说对滑冰不太擅长，他倒是很有兴趣，并且想着以后还可以约别人来。只是他自己也没料到这个“第一次”竟然分享给了黄仁俊。<br/>“哇……”黄仁俊只顾着感叹了，到处看看摸摸，半天以后才想起来问他，“为什么觉得我会喜欢这里？”<br/>“听说你是来自长年冰天雪地的地方……”<br/>“倒也不是，”黄仁俊鼓起脸颊，“只是冬天会下雪，夏天的时候和其他城市一样……唔很难跟你解释清楚。”<br/>“很冷吗？”<br/>“不是同一种冷。我家乡那边的风还是比较直爽的，呼呼地刮过来，好像要把东西都给拔起来似的，但是呢躲进房间里就没关系了，屋里都装了暖气，就连毛衣都穿不住。”认真地注视着场内轻快驰骋的游客，少年的眼睛里亮闪闪的，“首尔的话，冬天也经常下雨，有点类似南方的冬天，就算穿得很厚，也会有一些湿气钻进来，渗进骨髓，让人浑身都不舒服……我对这样的冷最没有办法了。”<br/>“所以你们冬天里也会去滑雪吗？”<br/>“不会啊。”黄仁俊说，“不是每个人！”<br/>“是吗，”罗渽民若有所思，“Jeno说得我还以为所有人都会在滑雪，前面两只驯鹿拖着。”<br/>“呀，那是圣诞老爷爷吧。”<br/>罗渽民三下五除二就穿好滑冰鞋了，黄仁俊坐在椅子上调整松紧带，对他发号施令，“等等我！”<br/>“等你等你，慢慢来。”<br/>起步并不如想象中那样容易，至少找准重心、站起来这个步骤就花掉黄仁俊不少力气。他费了好长时间才让自己不至于像只无法好好调度身体的章鱼，罗渽民耐心地扶着他，问，“现在有好一点吗？”<br/>“应该可以……你等等等等，等下再松手。”<br/>一向来可靠稳重的黄仁俊居然会露出这样的表情，罗渽民越看越想笑，偏偏黄仁俊又把这个当做是耻辱，一边要他“别笑”一边又抓着他的手，“扶我一下！”<br/>“好好。”<br/>“真的不可以松手哦罗渽民。”黄仁俊压低声音威胁他，“如果我要是在这里摔了你就得再送我上下学了。”<br/>“没问题，”罗渽民答应得轻车熟路，“之前又不是没送过。”<br/>经过简单的指点教学，黄仁俊总算抓住了诀窍，可以短短地滑一段。在冰面上驰骋的感觉是新鲜的，轻松、刺激，多种感触一起涌上心头，让人暂时集中于眼前的事情而不去考虑其他。度过了磨合期的黄仁俊就不太乐意罗渽民再时时刻刻盯着自己了，“我们这样好像是爸爸看着小孩骑自行车……”<br/>罗渽民哑然失笑，这辈分都乱了，“还是看着点路吧仁俊尼？”<br/>“我有在看！”<br/>既然黄仁俊暂时不太需要自己了，罗渽民也干脆投身进入冰场，肆意畅快地滑行。他原本运动细胞就不错，小时候父母还有意让他朝着短道速滑方向发展，后来由于要兼顾学业才放弃，如今不过是拾回老本行，自然做得得心应手。即便不玩什么技巧，光是前进的速度就足够引起其他人的侧目，其中也包括黄仁俊——<br/>一个晃神罗渽民竟然已经领先他整整一圈了，胜负欲陡然燃烧的黄仁俊也加快了速度，冲向那个人，并且试图从后面偷袭他。<br/>“——！”<br/>“……”<br/>罗渽民扣住他的手：“真的是太狡猾了。”<br/>“什么呀，被你发现了，一点都不好玩。”<br/>“偷袭人的话脚步声还要轻点，”罗渽民戳穿他，“刚才蹬得我都听见冰块裂开的声音了。”<br/>“得了吧您。”<br/>黄仁俊从他掌心里挣脱，好像一点也不在乎地飘远。<br/>没事吗？罗渽民想问。昨天晚上还情绪崩溃了——本人大概是不会承认——现在小孩子一样满场乱晃，是代表着情绪暂时好转吗？眼下似乎不是出口询问的好时机。<br/>两个人都在冰场里流连忘返，罗渽民因为思考别的事情多少有点心不在焉，加上恰好被别的女生叫住帮忙，好不容易把摔倒的女生从冰面上拉起来，再回头，黄仁俊也摔了个趔趄，只不过是在离他稍远的地方，整个人坐在冰面上，一只局促无措的小动物。<br/>他们身边游过一群小学生，远远地朝黄仁俊做鬼脸。黄仁俊双手撑着冰面，努力想把自己弄起来。<br/>失去重心以后再找准可就不容易了，罗渽民想也不想地赶过去，毕竟黄仁俊还说“摔了要你负责”呢。<br/>但是黄仁俊说不用。<br/>黄仁俊说，“没关系，我自己也可以站起来。”<br/>他都这么说了，罗渽民就站在旁边给他当个护卫，跟高速公路上汽车抛锚必须要放的三角警示牌似的。放眼望去，他们周围几乎都是小孩子，再不然就是女生，而偏偏很巧地，此刻坐在冰面上的人只有黄仁俊一个。也许是因为丢脸吧，他从头到尾都垂着脑袋，甚至不肯看罗渽民。<br/>无论刚才再怎么玩得顺溜，该起不来还是起不来，黄仁俊挣扎了半天也没能成功，干脆瘫坐在冰上喘气，看得罗渽民直皱眉头：“没关系吧？都说我会扶你——”<br/>“我可以。”这该死的胜负欲。<br/>“……其实，必要的时候接受别人帮助也不是什么坏事。”再说了之前不是还好好的么，怎么突然态度一百八十度大转弯。罗渽民不知不觉间就把刚才反复思考的话说出了口，“昨天晚上也是，明明有话但是最后什么也不说，学长不觉得这样子真的很……”<br/>本来还在搜肠刮肚找形容词，他本意也不是刺伤黄仁俊，只是想告诉对方依靠自己也没问题。<br/>没料到黄仁俊说：“很怎么样？你觉得我很怎么样？”<br/>“……我不是要说你什么。”<br/>“本来就没有什么事情。”<br/>“……”早该知道什么都问不出来。<br/>罗渽民叹了口气：“知道了。”他在黄仁俊跟前蹲下，“可是你什么都不用做，只要抓住我的手就好了啊。跟之前一样，相信我不会故意松手……这样就好了啊。”<br/>黄仁俊盯着他的脸，纠结地皱起眉，一副要哭不哭的表情。罗渽民的心化成春天里的雪水，就差要揉着他的脑袋说“对不起把你弄哭了”。好半天黄仁俊才闷闷不乐地，从喉咙深处挤出几个字，“可是你比我小，多丢脸啊。”<br/>“小不到半年。”罗渽民说，“实际上，按照年龄算的话，我们俩是同岁亲故来的。”<br/>“但是你比我晚一级。”<br/>“因为你早一年读书，如果跟我一样年龄上学的话，也许会是同级同学。”<br/>“事实上就是你比我——”<br/>“仁俊。”认真地叫他名字，让他别再苦恼，“仔细想想，其实我们俩也没差多少，没必要非把我当成弟弟，再说了我们俩这样在校外走在街上，他们会认为谁是哥哥还不一定……”<br/>本来温情的对话突兀地被中止了，黄仁俊瞳孔皱缩，然后不假思索地就重重拍了两下罗渽民的后背，“说什么呢罗渽民！内涵谁呢！”<br/>“本来你个子就比我小啊。”<br/>“啊一西……”黄仁俊气鼓鼓地，把手向对方面前一伸，“扶我起来，等我站起来了——”<br/>本来应当是没什么底气的话，偏偏黄仁俊就是有本事说得煞有介事，仿佛真的那样。他对着罗渽民做了个张牙舞爪的表情，“……我跳起来削你你信不信。”</p><p>×××<br/>这就是了。<br/>罗渽民从善如流地把黄仁俊拉起来。<br/>黄仁俊捂着获得解放的屁股，如释重负道，“靠这边真的太冰了，都要冻得没知觉了。”罗渽民给他整理好毛茸茸的外套，心说黄仁俊这幅打扮还真像是在冰天雪地里肆意玩耍却又迷路的红狐狸。<br/>“说好了吧？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“以后要把你的事情讲给我听。这回应该没有什么‘比你小所以听不懂’之类的借口了吧？”<br/>黄仁俊撇开脑袋，神情寥落，却没有跟刚才似的拒绝。</p><p>Vol. 05 </p><p>“欸，其实早知道你是这样的性格的话，那天我也许不会打电话过去的。”回程的路上，黄仁俊没头没脑地说了一句，“没想到你是这样的小事都会记得很久的性格。”<br/>“哪一次？”罗渽民说，“你给我打过不止一次电话。”<br/>“最开始的那次。”<br/>“我没懂。”<br/>“不是什么大事，”黄仁俊疲倦地靠在出租车的靠背上，“甚至有时候我自己都觉得情绪来得莫名其妙，明明知道只是在胡思乱想、神经过敏，控制不住的时候就会做出一些奇怪的举动。今天有吓到你吗？”<br/>“没有。”罗渽民据实以答，“老实说无论你做什么事情我都不会觉得特别惊讶。尤其是刚开始以那种方式见面。”<br/>“不就是你撞到我了。受惊吓的是我好伐。”<br/>罗渽民沉吟一会儿：“我起先也一直以为是那次，后来才知道其实……其实之前我们还见过面的，你第一次打电话过来，不知道你有没有印象了。”<br/>车窗外的景色迅速地倒退，倒映在湿润的瞳孔里。黄仁俊不解地扭过头，望着罗渽民锋利的侧脸线条：“那个时候我们俩没见面吧？只是说了几句话。”<br/>“差一点点，值班室……就在天台的对面，活动楼顶层，看下来的话刚好能够看到你在的地方。只不过当时黑灯瞎火的我什么也看不清，只能看到那边坐了个人。你挂电话以后，我还追出去了，生怕你也想不开从那里……”罗渽民说，“虽然追出去你就不见了。”<br/>“啊，那个人是你？”<br/>这回轮到罗渽民惊讶了：什么意思？<br/>黄仁俊见他挑眉，转过身来，说，“因为那天我下楼的时候听到外面有很急促的脚步声，以为是被发现了，可能要被保安或者老师抓到，所以在楼道里藏了会儿，确认没人了我才出去的。早知道是你的话我就没必要躲了。”<br/>“不过如果是那样遇见的话……”没准后面的事情都不会发生了。</p><p>×××<br/>从学校贴出来的海报上得知十佳歌手的比赛从下周开始举行。罗渽民毫无兴趣地走过。<br/>很快班里就有人拉票，“拜托了投我一票吧，027号选手，要是能进复赛我请大家吃饭！”班群里立刻有人应和，“当然了，自己班的同学。”罗渽民手一抖，点进页面，恰好看见1号选手的名字：黄仁俊。<br/>黄仁俊也参加？怎么没听提起过。<br/>也是，人家音乐系的。<br/>不假思索点了“投票”，隔壁有好奇的目光投射过来，“哇渽民同学也太有爱了吧，这么快就行动了？”罗渽民木着一张脸，说，“我刚好看到朋友就投一投。”<br/>众所周知，罗渽民在班里关系最好的是李帝努。但是李帝努最近忙着联系场地，和社员一起拉赞助，没空理会这档子事，更别说参加比赛。剩下的就只可能是高他们一届的那个、经常会和他一起行动的学长了。<br/>本来大学里班级的概念就比较虚，除了一起上上专业课之外，没有太多交集。所以罗渽民给黄仁俊投票的举动也并未引起什么反感，无非是班上那位同学有点儿遗憾。<br/>“你选好歌了吗？”<br/>“还在纠结……你怎么知道的？”<br/>“想不知道才比较难吧。”罗渽民说，“怎么都不跟我说一声啊。”<br/>“本来也是觉得好玩儿吧。不过总觉得压力更大了，毕竟我专业是这个，要是成绩不好的话很丢脸。”<br/>“说起来我还没听过你唱歌呢。”<br/>“有什么可听的！”黄仁俊笑了，趴在桌上。<br/>“好奇啊。唱得好吗。”<br/>“你这人……听到这种话题根本没法儿回答好吗。不过真的要说的话，我觉得我唱得也，还可以？”<br/>关键时刻罗渽民就不说话了。他静静地看着黄仁俊，像是秋风固执地对着一片叶子吹，非把它吹得脸红不可。叶子在树枝上待不住了，就晃晃悠悠落下来，卷起来，小姑娘似地捂住脸。黄仁俊被他盯得心里发毛，又逞强道，“你到时候来看比赛呗。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>三十二进十六那场黄仁俊选了《No Gain》，给罗渽民提前剧透的时候他已经化好了妆，再过五分钟就要上台。罗渽民觉得有点不真实，他平时看到的都是不施粉黛素颜朝天的黄仁俊，从未想过还能见到这样一面。黄仁俊的眼睛下方贴着小小的碎钻，在光线下闪耀璀璨光芒，教人压根移不开眼睛。<br/>罗渽民问他这个妆不会掉吗，黄仁俊歪着脑袋说只要不激烈运动应该没关系，话音未落，罗渽民已经伸出手，轻轻触碰钻石，好像隔着一层纱直接触摸皮肤。<br/>黄仁俊视线上移，睫毛微颤：“说了别弄啦。”<br/>“好。”罗渽民语意不明地应允，“等下我给你拍照。”<br/>“带了相机？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>他第一次听黄仁俊正儿八经唱歌。平时黄仁俊也喜欢哼哼，从不知名的民谣到时下大热的爱豆舞曲，但通常只是那么一两句翻来覆去地唱，从来都不会结束。他第一回看到黄仁俊站在舞台上，唱到动情的时候会扬起下巴眯起眼睛。<br/>清亮的声音是一条宽阔的河，他是落在河面上一片柳叶，晃晃悠悠向前游。听着听着罗渽民又忍不住要笑了，你说看上去这么循规蹈矩一人，没准连恋爱都没谈过，怎么就会选这种渣男情歌呢？<br/>借着“摄影师”的特权，罗渽民理所当然地占据了舞台前排最好的位置。所以他没错过黄仁俊唱到“喝醉后打电话给你 即使我说我爱你/你只要听着就好了”的时候，悄悄扬起的嘴角和刻意下压的视线。<br/>这两句歌词还蛮……贴合的啊？<br/>他又想起黄仁俊半夜给他打电话了。他们俩隔着电话线，贴着手机屏幕，默契地听着彼此的呼吸，直到其中有一个人先忍不住开口说话。<br/>他举起相机，把黄仁俊笼罩在小小的取景框里。</p><p>×××<br/>“唱得怎么样？”黄仁俊问他。<br/>罗渽民说：“结果不是都出来了嘛，分组第一，进决赛肯定没问题。”<br/>“但是我比较想听渽民xi的评价。”<br/>“挺好的。不过怎么会想到唱这首？”<br/>“因为喜欢啊。”黄仁俊用看傻瓜的眼神看他，“好不容易参加比赛肯定要选择那些我喜欢的，不然的话不会觉得留下很多遗憾吗？”<br/>“意思是我们仁俊xi心里也藏着那样的一个女孩儿吗？”罗渽民跟他开玩笑，结果自然是招致一顿轻飘飘的殴打。<br/>两个人好不容易正经下来，罗渽民打开相机给他看自己拍的照片，“喏。”<br/>“有好好地把我的帅气拍下来吗？”黄仁俊逐一翻看，却感觉怎么也翻不到头，又屏住呼吸向后迅速浏览，好不容易找到最后一张，惊讶道，“这么多？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“好夸张。”其他的选手顶多也只有三四张，他一个人的照片比其他的加起来都要多。不仅仅是表演的时候，就连听评委点评时候认真的样子、听到晋级结果时候如释重负的神情，还有鼓起脸颊装仓鼠、比赛结束以后踏着轻快的步伐下台，这些场面也被一一记录下来，无一遗漏。<br/>黄仁俊的脸颊烧起来，他怎么会想到罗渽民这么恪尽职守。<br/>“你等下要发给宣传部？”<br/>“已经发了，他们说会选比较好看的照片直接登在网站上。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我只发了帅气的那部分。”罗渽民说（黄仁俊抗议道，“我哪里不帅吗”），笑着截住伸过来的拳头，“剩下可爱的部分怕是要私藏了。”<br/>“呀罗渽民，你不觉得……保存一个男生的照片这种事，听起来非常奇怪吗？”<br/>“不觉得啊。”<br/>“……”<br/>“本来就是我拍的。留存自己的作品也不行吗？”<br/>黄仁俊被堵得无话可说。罗渽民伸手摘掉他脸上的水钻，神情专注，愈发令人难以开口。<br/>两个人越靠越近，几乎能够听得到彼此的呼吸。黄仁俊心中一阵阵发慌，不得不用右手扶住左臂内侧，仿佛这样就可以阻止这个身体兀然炸裂。<br/>他听见自己干涩的声音回荡在学校礼堂的后台：“我可以问你个问题吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>其实黄仁俊曾祈祷过罗渽民不要答应。<br/>他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“一直以来，为什么对我这么好？为什么这么照顾我？”<br/>“还需要找理由的吗，这种事。”<br/>“但是我总觉得，你对我好像和对其他人不太一样……这么说可能有点唐突，也可能是我自作多情，但是总之……”<br/>“不是你多想。”罗渽民打断他的话，万分确信地开口，“在我心里，仁俊是特别的。从第一次打电话给我开始，我就没办法不多在意，甚至一直在思考，到底是什么原因会让你露出那种语气和表情。但是即便在现在，我也还不能了解万分之一。”<br/>“你误会了，其实我没有……”<br/>“明明在人前非常活泼开朗，也会在说完告别、转身回去的时候，突然放松表情，视线落下去。”<br/>——被那样恳切的目光注视着，无论是谁都会产生动摇的吧。黄仁俊也只是千千万万的普通人其中的一个。再被多注视一会儿，怕是整个人都要融化了。<br/>而这个人现在问，“就不能多少告诉我一点吗，仁俊。每天因为在思考你的事情，我快疯掉了。真的，从来没有这么严重过。”<br/>“不是的，我——”<br/>黄仁俊露出很纠结的表情。<br/>罗渽民明白，那并不是秘密被戳破的慌张。而是因为难以启齿所以自然流露出来的苦恼。他就像是站在城堡外敲门的王子，明明已经砍断了所有的荆棘，也已经采下了最鲜艳的玫瑰花，却始终也无法进入到内部，无法拯救沉睡的公主。<br/>“我太勉强你了吗？”他鸣金收兵。<br/>他把黄仁俊抱进怀里。黄仁俊没有挣扎，只是任由他抱着，呼吸急促，手指放在大腿上紧紧收束。<br/>“我太着急了，吓到你了。”<br/>黄仁俊小幅度地摇头，用气声重复道，“对不起”，“对不起”，“对不起”。<br/>“因为是你”。<br/>罗渽民听清楚了。</p><p>×××<br/>准备半决赛的时候黄仁俊准备的BGM出了点问题。罗渽民当即就把电脑上的U盘拔下来递过去，“用我这个就好了。”黄仁俊感激地对他一笑，说，“好在把你带过来了，不然还得再去找个新的。”<br/>他们俩都决意对那天发生的事情只字不提。黄仁俊是害怕尴尬，罗渽民是害怕黄仁俊尴尬。<br/>但是他们俩还是和以前一样，形影不离，好得仿佛可以穿同一条裤子。为此李帝努还问罗渽民，“你该不会是看上人家打算展开追求mode了吧？”<br/>罗渽民苦笑道：“哪儿有那个心思啊。”<br/>“我觉得吧，费尽心思让别人多笑笑、看自己一眼，这种应该也属于追求的范畴内。”<br/>是吗？罗渽民对着屏幕发呆。<br/>黄仁俊过来彩排，他也抱着电脑过来美其名曰说是要做小组作业的PPT。实际上不过是想要维持现状，继续以好朋友的身份待在对方身边，而不是让他再从自己的眼皮子底下溜走。<br/>“哪一首？”音响师的鼠标已经移向了第一个文件夹。<br/>随着“唰”的一下，文件夹里的几十个音频全都展开在他们的眼前。<br/>“200704”<br/>“200711”<br/>……<br/>黄仁俊凑过脑袋去看，完全无法理解文件名的意义。他不得不回过头扯着嗓子问U盘的主人，“罗渽民，你把BGM存在哪儿了？”<br/>“就在第一层啊，文件名就是歌名。”<br/>——无心听他们交换信息的音响师手一抖，把第一个文件点开了。空空荡荡的礼堂里，回响着陌生又熟悉的声音。电流沙沙的，声音有点模糊，但是只要仔细听，就知道那是黄仁俊曾经的声音。<br/>“就从这里开始可以吗？”这句是中文。<br/>即便没有第二个人听得懂。即便谁都不是故意的。<br/>黄仁俊还是瞪大了眼睛。<br/>“这是什么？”他问。<br/>罗渽民深呼吸一口气，说：“对不起。”<br/>“我以为都没有了。”<br/>“你听我解释。”<br/>黄仁俊强迫自己冷静下来，用手给自己的脸颊扇风，“你说，我听着。”<br/>罗渽民想了想：“你打电话过来以后我把答录机里面所有的留言都录下来了。本来想导出的，但是没有这个功能。”<br/>“你知道我说什么内容了吗？”<br/>“不知道，问了学姐她说是中文，但是要全部听懂还是有点困难。”还是据实以告地好，“所以一直也没有找别的方法。中文实在是太难了。”<br/>“可是你保存下来干什么。”<br/>“英语老师教过，只要多听，逐渐也能听懂对吧。所以我本来想听听看。”<br/>本来想生气的，但是看见罗渽民那张认真的脸，黄仁俊竟然骂不出口。从小说得贼顺溜的“你大爷的”竟然失了效果，他酝酿几番情绪，最后放弃。“你听出什么了？”<br/>罗渽民摇摇头：“听不懂。但是大概能理解，尤其是认识你之后……那个声音，听起来很累的样子。”<br/>黄仁俊咬住下嘴唇：“别在乎了，反正也不是什么重要的事情。回去以后记得把它们删掉吧。”<br/>“你在生气吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>明明就有，罗渽民有点后悔。<br/>但是这情绪也只不过在心头停留了半秒。</p><p>×××<br/>“我都听说了。”李帝努隔着一个人的空位坐下来，身边是心事重重的黄仁俊。<br/>树叶已经褪去了黄灿灿的外套，只留下枝条伸向天空。多云转阴，天幕里都是铅灰色的云，找不到太阳。偶尔有几只麻雀飞过，惊起一阵冷风。<br/>黄仁俊被他的突然造访吓了一跳，半天没回过神。<br/>“他担心你生气，因为之前几次的事情，所以说这几天暂时先专心准备考试，他有两门课快结束了。”李帝努开门见山道，温和地笑着，好像没半点脾气。<br/>这是来给罗渽民道歉的吗？黄仁俊想，他本人怎么还没出现。<br/>“我没生气。”<br/>“其实他也没觉得你会生气。”李帝努仰头望着天空，说，“只是不知道现在见你是不是合适的时机。”<br/>“他跟你说了很多我的事情吗？”<br/>“没有，但是多少能够看得出来，好像着迷了，疯狂了一样地在做一件事，让人看着都觉得有点害怕。不过他从以前开始就是这种……只要认定了某件事就会坚持完成绝对不会中途放弃的类型。”<br/>黄仁俊没说话，只是注视着自己的脚尖。<br/>这几天他意识到罗渽民入侵他生活的程度到底有多厉害，身边突然少了个人，空荡荡的，就连风都比平日里要冷一些，也许是因为听不到罗渽民说“你体温怎么这么低啊”。<br/>“可能对你来说，认识罗渽民是那次撞车事件，”李帝努说，“但是对我来说，我知道的，他认识你是从那个热线。”<br/>我知道的，黄仁俊在心里说，他都跟我坦白了。<br/>“他跟疯了一样要找出来那个人是谁，把所有的录音都导出来，一句句听过去，吃饭也听，走路也听，有一次听着听着睡着了，第二天早上醒来发现手机没电了，还差点上课迟到。”<br/>怎么可以让别人来跟我讲这种话呢？罗渽民。<br/>黄仁俊的心脏一点点下沉，也许是因为旁人口中得知了自己从来没有细心探寻过的真相。他总是在潜意识里拒绝去认识罗渽民对自己的关心，每当对方露出担心的表情的时候，他就忍不住想要逃跑，或者做点别的事情来掩饰自己的尴尬与不安。他总觉得罗渽民对自己太好了好得不像是普通朋友更不像是他能接受的，却没料到在自己不知道的时候那个人付出了更多的努力。<br/>黄仁俊问：“他为什么不跟我说啊。”<br/>李帝努思考了一会儿然后笑起来，“他不会觉得这是付出。罗渽民的话，他只是觉得‘应该’要这么做。”<br/>后来他们两个人都不说话了。飞机从离他们很近的地方飞过去，巨大的轰鸣声让耳朵十分难受。可是黄仁俊心里却是寂静无声的。他止不住地想，所以是他还不够了解罗渽民。<br/>再接到罗渽民的信息是一周后，黄仁俊看到屏幕上闪起的兔子头像还觉得不太真实，紧接着一条kkt就弹了出来，“我考试考完啦。”<br/>“恭喜。”<br/>“但是仁俊这段时间也一直没找我呢。”<br/>是哦。<br/>“没关系，”罗渽民的消息一条接着一条，“我发的消息你记得回复就好了。”<br/>黄仁俊试探着发过去：“那如果我不回怎么办？”<br/>“那我就来宿舍楼找你啊。”再接着，“在吗？下楼来吧。在楼下等你呢。”<br/>他从阳台探头向下看了一眼，很快又躲回去回复：“不在。”<br/>“哦？那我刚才看到的那颗长在栏杆上的蘑菇，到底是黄仁俊xi的哪位室友啊？”<br/>搞什么。黄仁俊翻了个白眼，又对着手机屏幕笑起来。他一路踏着轻快地风，去赴罗渽民的约。罗渽民站在他们宿舍楼下，还紧张地抓着手机等回复，黄仁俊蹦到他面前，说：“我也不知道。”<br/>罗渽民一愣，抬起头来。<br/>几天不见，感觉彼此的模样都很陌生。罗渽民这两天似乎很疲劳，有点儿睁不开眼睛，而黄仁俊则是在宿舍里待了好几天皮肤又比原来白了点。<br/>两个人晃晃悠悠在宿舍楼下闲逛，免不了汇报近况，罗渽民只说了两句变态的卷子，就又把话题扯回到歌手比赛上来，“错过半决赛了不过听我们班的同学说你又是第一名晋级的啊？那么是不是可以看你拿歌王了。”黄仁俊摇摇头，“也不一定。不过上台的时候我还以为你会在，找了半天也没见人。”<br/>“因为要考试就拜托别人去了。”罗渽民从不会错过话里的任何一个关键信息，“原来你当时还在台上找我了啊？之前看你唱歌一直是闭眼睛的。”<br/>“紧张啊。”黄仁俊把双手插进口袋里，不自觉地加快了步伐，“下面的观众太多了，评委席上的老师看着也很严肃，本来上台前还在想要把下面的人都当成土豆玉米南瓜，可是，连一张让人安心的脸都没有，还是会怕。”<br/>“我记得你三十二进十六的时候好像还好。”<br/>“看起来是那样没错吧。”<br/>罗渽民点点头，好半天才反应过来，“啊，难不成？之前有在偷偷看我？怪不得那天我拍出来的角度那么好。”他不等黄仁俊确认就自言自语，“所以下次决赛我得去台下才行了啊。”</p><p>×××<br/>决赛的日子一天比一天近，黄仁俊似乎拿定主意要让所有人都惊艳一把，迟迟不肯剧透这次的选歌。就连和他关系最亲密的罗渽民，也只知道他最近忙着练歌，但不知道具体是哪一首——甚至无从亲眼得见。<br/>临上台前，罗渽民说：“你就不能提前半分钟告诉我？”<br/>黄仁俊想了想，说：“可能不被喜欢……但是却是我从第一次听开始就喜欢的歌。”<br/>以罗渽民对他的了解实在无法预判。<br/>坐在观众席前排的罗渽民自然是吸引了很多人的目光，女生们用憧憬的口吻谈论着他，间或有人说，“但是他应当是为了仁俊前辈来的吧？听说他们俩关系很好。”他没有回头，但是听到了这些谈话，心里默默打下一个句号，是的没错就是你们想的那样。<br/>黄仁俊这次抽签运不错，八个人里面排在倒数第二出场，是个容易让人印象深刻的位置。罗渽民耐心地等了一个多小时，总算见他上了场，今天穿得很少年清纯，白衬衫袖口里露出纤细手腕，是他熟悉的那个人没错。黄仁俊果然在找人，他朝着他挥了挥手，黄仁俊对着他笑了一下然后就开始深呼吸准备进音乐了。<br/>那是罗渽民从来没有听过的歌。<br/>是来自黄仁俊的故乡，那个遥远又辽阔的国家的，一首歌谣。<br/>屏幕上打出Forever Young的字幕，从上至下坠落，好像叶子飘落在他的脚边。黄仁俊坐在舞台边缘的台阶上，闭着眼睛轻轻地唱。<br/>应该是忧伤的歌吧？罗渽民听不懂歌词，只能拼命地从曲调里获取答案。黄仁俊唱得很克制，整首歌没有穿破云霄的高音，也没有令人咋舌的rap, 而是一条安静的河流，从他们的手掌心里穿过。那是他们度过的青春吗，熙熙攘攘走在人群里，看似不起眼心中却怀着遥远又伟大的梦想。<br/>罗渽民确信黄仁俊是看了自己一眼的。甚至疑心，在那一眼之后，脸上的笑意加深了一点。<br/>所以这歌也算不得悲伤。<br/>也许是决赛的缘故，评委判定的过程特别冗长。选手们在后台惴惴不安地等待结果，罗渽民则已经开始打呵欠。他想这次绝对是黄仁俊拿冠军了，前面的人没给他留下深刻印象，最后那个和黄仁俊比起来又略显不足，怎么看都是板上钉钉的结果，也许是为了表现出专业水准那群老师才在据理力争。<br/>他悄悄地走出观众席，以“需要后台拍摄”为理由，经过评审台边，瞄了打分表一眼。<br/>黄仁俊最高，没毛病。<br/>他都迫不及待要跟那个人庆祝了。</p><p>×××<br/>但是宣判的时候罗渽民怀疑自己的耳朵，又疑心眼睛出了问题，“……不是第一？”<br/>黄仁俊说，“那只是你觉得吧。”<br/>“不是啊，我当时……”我来之前明明看到综合评定还不错来的？剩下半句话哽在喉咙口。黄仁俊非常成熟地拍拍他的脑袋，说，“没关系，我先上台咯。你不要忘记拍照！”<br/>不可能啊。<br/>怎么可能呢。<br/>罗渽民心里怀着重重疑问，越过祝贺的人群，越过送花的staff，直奔评审台，抽出那张被压在最下面的评分表。黄仁俊94.6，全场最高分，毫无疑义，实至名归，然而现在却站在第二名的位置上接受鲜花和奖章。台下雷鸣般的掌声里有人疑惑地提问，“我还以为是仁俊前辈？”“不知道，可能我们不太懂音乐吧。”<br/>他拿着纸的手微微颤抖。<br/>他回头望向舞台上，第一名被热烈拥抱，处在人群中央，而黄仁俊则微妙地站在一边，见他看过来还扬起微笑。<br/>不是这样的，黄仁俊，罗渽民在心里无声地呐喊，原来被拥抱被景仰的那个人是你，你自己都毫无察觉的吗？<br/>可是罗渽民不敢说。他不知道自己的举动会带来什么样的后果，以至于，和黄仁俊一起坐在天台上的时候，依旧心不在焉，脑子里全是那个大大的数字，它搅乱他的心扉，如今却被人掩藏，苍白可笑。<br/>“就结果来说我不觉得很遗憾，”黄仁俊说，“第二名也很好，这个世界上就是有很多唱歌比我好听的人嘛。但是说完全没有可惜，那也不是的，这首歌我练习了好久，发挥的时候还有遗憾。”<br/>黄仁俊顿了一顿，用轻快的语气说：“其实台下坐着的有一位是我的声乐课老师，平日里很照顾我，但可能我还不够优秀吧，每次看到他都不能很好地打招呼，紧张，怕挨骂。第一次唱这首歌，他把我批了半个小时，说我‘少年不懂愁滋味，为赋新词强说愁’，大概就这么个意思。我知道那是对我要求严格。……他一个字一个字给我纠，音准，音调，呼吸，强弱，明明只是小测里的一首歌，他却给我指点了一个多月。这次唱这首歌，还有一半的原因是觉得，要是我进步了，他会觉得很高兴吧。”<br/>原来说到唱歌是这么开心的表情。<br/>“仁俊啊……其实你是，”罗渽民觉得自己仿佛不会说话了，“第一名。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>一些火光骤然熄灭。<br/>“我心里的第一名。今天这首歌我会永久珍藏的。”<br/>“是吗，那太好了呀。”<br/>不是这样的呀。不是这样的呀。<br/>那个细微的声音在脑海里反复地回响，罗渽民甚至有种要哭的冲动。他扭过头看见了眼睛里闪着泪花的黄仁俊，印象里这好像是离哭泣最近的一次，他平日里看到的，全都是那个万事云淡风轻揭过、即便被伤害了也能说没关系的黄仁俊。<br/>“这首歌是讲什么的，仁俊啊。”<br/>“要热烈地享受人生。”黄仁俊抬起脸，泪水就滚落下来，他不好意思地伸手去擦，却笑得非常漂亮，“有一句话这么说的‘永远年轻，永远热泪盈眶’。我要做那个永远年轻的人——”<br/>“嗯。”罗渽民说，“你哭起来也好看。”<br/>“你是不是也在哭？”黄仁俊像是发现新大陆那样凑过来，“我们娜娜，果然，还是小孩子，很感性。”<br/>“No~”罗渽民说，“我是眼睛里进沙子了。”</p><p>×××<br/>瞒过去吧。<br/>息事宁人，对大家都好。<br/>但是也许对黄仁俊不好。<br/>失眠的罗渽民翻了个身，想，本来奖杯奖状头版头条都应该是黄仁俊，本来教授的夸赞和认同应该属于黄仁俊，至少这些应该完完整整地还回去，它们对他来说非常重要。<br/>而黄仁俊对于罗渽民来说万分重要。</p><p>Vol. 06 </p><p>原以为纠结还要再持续一阵子，第二天早上找黄仁俊的时候却得知他一早就跑去找教授了。<br/>罗渽民匆匆扔下一句谢谢就往行政楼跑，意外看见坐在台阶上的黄仁俊。<br/>明明昨晚他还坐在舞台上万人瞩目神采飞扬，如今却在这里像是雨打了的茄子蔫蔫的。罗渽民想也不想地在他身边坐下，石阶上还有露水，一屁股下去冷得他牙齿都在打架，可是想到黄仁俊他还是咬着牙把对方搂进自己怀里，“怎么了？”<br/>“我本来想跟老师道歉，”黄仁俊说，“但是没想到老师先跟我说了对不起。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“他说，其实昨天晚上我做得很好，一切都比他想得要更好，他很少能听到学生唱成这样。但是呢，昨天晚上我没有拿到第一的缘故是，我在决赛没有唱韩文歌。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我就问他，参赛要求里面有这么一条吗？如果有的话，一早跟编导沟通的时候就应该提出来。老师说，其实他们也是头一次遇到这种情况，没有想过……因为在我之前，本校基本没有中国留学生报名参加这类比赛还走到最后的。”<br/>罗渽民抱着黄仁俊，却感觉不到对方把重量压在自己身上。黄仁俊甚至在这种时候都不肯示弱，明亮的眼睛里也没有半点要哭的迹象，“‘评委们讨论了很久，觉得毕竟是在韩国举办的比赛，所以第一名也要理所应当地给本国学生，这也是潜规则了，你作为大学生应该能明白’，‘Forever Young是一首好歌，但是它也不是韩文歌。’他说，他觉得很抱歉，尤其是对我。但是‘作为本校的老师，也得从其他的角度出发去考虑’。”<br/>“其实，我原来在想，音乐是不分国界的，无论我在什么地方，只要歌唱，就能被人理解被人听见。但是你说是不是其实，昨天晚上我在舞台上唱歌的时候，下面也根本没有一个人听见我的声音？”<br/>不是这样的，不是这样的啊。<br/>“我一直在唱，一直在……唱。”</p><p>×××<br/>黄仁俊又躲起来了。<br/>给他发消息也不回，最新停留在三天以前，问他班上的同学，也只得到了请病假的回答。罗渽民四处碰壁，就连上课也没精神，李帝努撞撞他的胳膊，说，“又出事了？”<br/>“这个‘又’字……”<br/>“先说好这次我不帮你。”<br/>“不是我的错，至少不全是。”罗渽民咬牙切齿，“不要把我想成那种人好不好李Jeno.”<br/>“到底怎么了？”<br/>不知道从何说起，罗渽民抓了抓头发，干脆不回了。李帝努倒也不觉得尴尬，继续在他面前慢条斯理吃饭，偶尔还回个消息总之不把眼前的危机当事。<br/>罗渽民趴在桌上：“不行，他不回我消息我连饭都吃不下。”<br/>“你要不干脆给别人当个男朋友算了，”李帝努跟他开玩笑，“干脆用爱情去抚慰他的心吧，看你这一天天着急上火的样子真的是没辙。”<br/>“拜托~这怎么可以？”<br/>李帝努刚想说罗渽民孺子可教至少知道自己不是黄仁俊的男朋友，就听到对方一本正经地说：“我觉得用‘爱情’没办法让他走出来啊，‘爱情’不是万能的。”<br/>“那你觉得？”<br/>“‘爱’是万能的。”说完罗渽民继续把脸埋进桌板，“但是见不到他说什么都没用。”<br/>哦豁这小子。李帝努心情复杂地想，刚才这人是没有否定男朋友那条是吧？该不会真的对黄仁俊产生多余的想法了吧？但是再想想黄仁俊，又觉得不是没这个可能。</p><p>×××<br/>虽然罗渽民想要找黄仁俊聊聊的心思呼之欲出，然而最近课业加重，他不得不把心思继续放在学习上。又及，进入后半学期，校内活动减少，新鲜感消磨殆尽，生活了无趣味，班里也不似以前那样活跃。<br/>也许是班主任看他们一个个没精打采的，大手一挥特批他们去国传中心集体参观，“给你们见识点新鲜东西。”<br/>罗渽民进入那栋大楼才意识到这是黄仁俊每天练专业课的地方。电梯旁边的墙面上挂着杰出校友，有些已经成为电视上的熟悉面孔，家喻户晓，声名鼎沸，有些则继续辗转学习深造，学历金光闪闪，引人羡慕。女生们小声聊着八卦，他捕捉到几个熟悉的名字，却怎么也想不起他们唱过的歌。<br/>大楼的六楼是声乐系的驻扎场所，班主任带着他们参观了其中一间录音室，真的跟电视里看到的那样，房间用透明玻璃隔开，里头陈列各种音乐设备，还有看上去就贵得离谱的麦克风。<br/>“这个还好，”班主任说，“也就五十几万，还有更贵的不过不能随便拿出来给你们看，回头弄破了还得赔钱。”“嘁——”班里迅速响起不屑的声音。<br/>“那那那，有没有学生用过最贵的那一批啊？”<br/>答案当然是否定的。<br/>班主任推了下眼镜，说，“不过我听他们系主任说，他原来倒是一直想让人来试一下，说好十佳比赛的第一名可以先用这边的器材……”<br/>“就之前那个吗？！”<br/>罗渽民听到“十佳”两个字就条件反射地抬了头，为黄仁俊错过的机会而扼腕叹息。<br/>如果是黄仁俊的话一定会非常想要得到这个机会吧，他想——<br/>“那么，”他听见自己开口，也感觉到李帝努一直用钢笔捅他的后背要他别问，但是终归还是私人情感占据了上风，“第一名最后得到这个奖励了吗。”<br/>所有的人都为问这个问题的人是罗渽民而感觉到惊讶，一时间目光聚拢过来，汇集成十级风暴。而处于风暴中心的罗渽民只是静静地站在人群的最后排，脸上带着教人挑不出错的温和笑意。只要是稍微对他了解一点的人都知道，那并非发自内心的，而仅仅是礼貌的其中一种表达方式。<br/>班主任自然不懂这里发生了什么，他说，“没有。第一名好像对这个也不是很看重，就放弃了。不过系主任嘛，还没死心。”<br/>“那真的是，”少年的笑意愈深，“很严重啊。”<br/>参观结束以后罗渽民变本加厉地希望可以和黄仁俊取得联系，李帝努作为他的同桌差点用笔在课本上扎了个洞，无奈道：“你前两天一直念叨黄仁俊害得我在写名字的时候都写成黄仁俊，老师还问我，‘这本子是你的吗？不是借了学长的来抄吧？黄仁俊我可知道’。”<br/>罗渽民沉浸在自己的世界里无暇顾及对方的吐槽，“你说我能混进他们宿舍里面去吗？”<br/>“你已经开始考虑这么危险的事情了吗？”<br/>“但是那个机会本来就是给黄仁俊的。”罗渽民说，“他是第一。”<br/>“结果是他没得到。”<br/>“我知道，现在那个第一不稀罕，不想要，可能对他来说只是一次无足轻重的比赛，更想要的是实在的奖励什么的，但是没有理由让这个机会错过黄仁俊。”<br/>李帝努知道罗渽民一旦着急就会产生口误的毛病，忍不住提醒他：“你说反了吧。”<br/>“没有说反。”罗渽民掷地有声，“机会、不能错过、黄仁俊。”<br/>“你打算怎么做？”李帝努也严肃起来，“说服系主任让他试一次？”<br/>片刻的沉默后李帝努摇摇头，“我觉得不行，这对他来说也挺残酷的。别人放弃的东西再找到他。”<br/>罗渽民说：“我会想办法。”<br/>万事俱备只欠东风。东风总有机会，可是黄仁俊的消息不知道还能不能等到。<br/>太反常了，如果说原来还会深夜打电话试探，那么现在根本连这个也放弃了。为了能够随时接到电话罗渽民甚至在社团电话上动了手脚，确保任何时间打来的都会转接到自己的手机，可是它静悄悄的，无人造访，除了几个打错的推销电话。<br/>不安在心里逐渐加大，罗渽民整天胡思乱想生怕黄仁俊出事，而另一个人像是凭空蒸发了一样，毫无消息。<br/>他能知道的，也只有“还活着”这样冰冷又不近人情的描述。<br/>他找不到黄仁俊，就找那些和黄仁俊关系不错的朋友，部门里的同侪，班上的同学，甚至是和他私教不错的老师。令他惊讶的是这些人比他知道的更少，几乎没有人觉得黄仁俊会情绪崩溃，也无人认为他要被照顾，“不是生病的话应该没有什么大问题吧，仁俊/学长/黄同学，绝对不会让别人担心的。”<br/>他不能出卖黄仁俊，不能对他们说，其实这个人也有敏感的一面，会流眼泪，会难过，会反复拨打一个没有回音的热线，会坐在天台吹风，会流露出几乎被折断的脆弱。这些并不因为黄仁俊本人的强大而消弭，相反地成为他身后巨大的影子。<br/>“所以你是真的要让他用那套设备了。”<br/>“比赛完他知道事实的时候问我，是不是没有人能听懂。其实我很想说，——我听得懂啊。”罗渽民说，“虽然语言不是同一种，可……就算其他人不理解，我听懂了啊。”<br/>“我真很少见到你这么关注一个人。”<br/>“给他很多很多的‘爱’。这是你说过的吧？现在我觉得你说得没错。”<br/>“我还说过那种话？”<br/>谢天谢地罗渽民还知道在百忙之中丢给李帝努一个嫌弃的表情：“呀你怎么连自己说过什么都忘记了。最近是记忆力不太好吗？”<br/>“被你批评我敬谢不敏。”</p><p>×××<br/>“我能来你们宿舍找你吗？”<br/>短信，不想回复。<br/>“接一下电话。”<br/>兔子头像在屏幕界面上跳起来。<br/>但是等到它挂断也没有点开。<br/>“那我上楼了。”<br/>黄仁俊从床上爬起来的时候，宿舍的门刚好被敲响。<br/>他愣坐在当场，不知道应当如何反应。<br/>但是终归是躲不过去的，所以给罗渽民开了门，让他看见现在狼狈的样子。<br/>罗渽民进房间第一句话是，“原来你睡醒了吗？”温和的，没有一点质问的意思，好像之前闹脾气消失的事情不存在一样，紧跟着的第二句话是，“我还以为等下要找阿姨来开门才好。”<br/>他们俩半个多月没见，心中的印象都模糊了，就连样貌都生疏了。罗渽民心说黄仁俊又瘦了，这段时间怕是没能好好吃饭，也没怎么晒过太阳。黄仁俊穿着姆明睡衣怯生生地仰着脑袋看他，问他怎么了，他说，“很久没见你，想你了。”<br/>室内昏暗一片，黄仁俊犹豫了一下去拉开窗帘。明明外头没有太阳，却还是被光刺着了眼睛，罗渽民从他身后追过来，扯住窗帘，说，“没关系，我等下就回去了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“吃饭了吗？”<br/>“……没什么胃口。”<br/>“最近总是找不到你。”<br/>“不太想出门。”<br/>“还在为之前的事情烦恼吗？”<br/>“……”这次沉默下来。<br/>是真的。<br/>黄仁俊纠结着手指，心里呐喊着怎么样不可以吗。说他懦弱也好逃避也罢，说他脆弱也好无能也罢，狠狠撞到现实的墙壁上，总归是要学会捂着脑袋的。他原来以为这种痛苦和撕扯足以令他放声大哭，把所有的疲惫和不甘全都释放出来，可是混混沌沌回到宿舍失眠一整夜，愣是连半滴眼泪都挤不出来。<br/>他深呼吸一口气，说：“其实我没有很难过，只是有点想不通。”<br/>他说，“让你担心了吧？再给我点时间想通就好了。过段时间就会好，以前也是这样。”<br/>罗渽民逆光望着他，脸被隐匿在黑暗里，看不真切。<br/>这个比他小一点点儿的男孩说：“好端端的……可是你又在哭啊。”<br/>“我来确认你有没有偷偷哭的。现在看起来比我想的好一点，没有忍着。”<br/>“说什么啊，我没——”<br/>这个人是有魔力吧，黄仁俊想，刚才自己难过的感觉还没有那么鲜明。但是在这个人的引诱（应当被如此称呼吗？）之下，疼痛像是破土而出的种子一样，迅速地穿破自己的皮肤，涌到外面来一刻不停地叫着，也看看我吧，也看看我吧！<br/>黄仁俊后知后觉地明白自己原来是掉了眼泪的。罗渽民的手指碰到他的下眼睑，不小心掠过他的睫毛的瞬间——他像是受到某种感召，泪水轰然而下。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“……”是你让我哭的，罗渽民啊。</p><p>×××<br/>罗渽民——神奇的人。<br/>黄仁俊一直都这么定义。<br/>初次见面也许是算不得愉快的回忆，从山坡上猛冲下来的少年没能及时踩下刹车，就像所有日式动画片里的俗套桥段一样，他们俩因为那一撞而正式结识了。原本以为这个世界上根本不存在浪漫桥段的黄仁俊，第一次意识到了原来这样的生物也是有的。<br/>明明只需要道个歉就能解决的事情，偏偏被对方延长成一个星期的尽心接送。黄仁俊简直以为这是某个好心肠的天神坠落到人间，因为不熟悉这个世界上的事物，才会犯下那样的过错。可是后来他知道了，罗渽民不是神仙，只是一个长得比普通人好看的男大学生，比自己小几个月，晚一年读书，喜欢摄影，说话的时候不自觉地撒娇，在女生那里有点儿冷漠，在自己面前却总是管东管西，这也要问，那也要问。<br/>就拿最近来说吧——频繁地往他们宿舍里跑，就连室友都好奇起他们的关系：“你们俩真的只是朋友吗？”<br/>“啊不然呢，我们还能是什么？”黄仁俊好笑地反问道，却继续把自己缩进那个安全的壳里面。<br/>说起来他也没有遭遇很大的风波，不过是偶然窥见潜规则的一角罢了。它们从来便在那里，这不对，可是以黄仁俊的力量无法撼动和改变，所以只好沉默着接受。换作是别人一定能够迅速调整好心态吧，又不是什么生死攸关的大事，到了他这里就成了日日夜夜萦绕他的梦魇，怎么都跨越不了。<br/>——要是、再强大一点。<br/>——要是、再优秀一点。<br/>——又或许，干脆再迟钝一点。<br/>是不是就不会像现在这样，坐在桌前什么都不想做，只是等着时间一分一秒流逝。<br/>倘若他不是现在这个自己。<br/>好在罗渽民总是准时出现。他跟他说，最近发现了哪个地方很好玩，或者哪家饭店很好吃，抑或者今天的热线进了个恶作剧的混蛋，他直接在电话里要对方“别再打来”。罗渽民从没有要求他谈谈自己，即使黄仁俊不把那部分不堪的、阴暗的、脆弱的自己交付出去也没关系。<br/>罗渽民出现的第十三天，在谈话的间隙突然被手机里的什么东西吸引了注意力，来来回回、反反复复地看。黄仁俊按捺不住好奇，问，“女朋友？”<br/>“怎么会。”罗渽民说，“就是翻相册的时候翻到可爱的照片。”<br/>“……”<br/>“要看吗？”<br/>黄仁俊觉得没什么底气，“看看？”<br/>那人拖长了音调煞有介事地说，“真的是非常非常珍贵的东西哦，仁俊尼一定要心怀感恩地看。”<br/>“什么啊那我不看了。”<br/>“欸别这样嘛。”罗渽民要他快点回头，“给你看。”<br/>看之前心里闪过无数可能，觉得最有可能的应当是罗渽民的搞怪自拍，或者是他那位竹马睡着时候的窘相，然而在真正看到的瞬间黄仁俊睁大了眼，差点把对方的手机摔到地上。<br/>“要赔哦。”<br/>“没摔坏啊。”他嘀咕一句。<br/>说意外也不意外，罗渽民本职就是这个。相册里存了满满的照片，比上次还要过分，有几张角度不太好的也都被存在里头，没能被及时删除。黄仁俊看着看着，那天上台唱歌时候的感受，就又回到了脑海里。接受系统性的学习以后，老师说过他的问题：有时候过分注意技巧，倒忽略了感情的流露。他反复练习，却怎么也抓不住“自然”二字。那天晚上很不一样，也许罗渽民不知道，但是他最清楚，唱到“不是命运/这是我最深爱的”的瞬间，他动了心思要去找罗渽民的身影——<br/>然后短促地笑了一下。<br/>“可爱吗？”他指着一张自己撇着眉毛的照片，“这张其实拍得不是很好吧。”<br/>“可爱啊，”对方学着他的口吻说，“虽然比起我来说还差一点。”</p><p>×××<br/>第十五天，罗渽民没有来。<br/>黄仁俊等得整个人都快浸泡在雨里发霉，不断告诉自己，雨天那个人不来也很正常。夜里雨总算小了，兔子头像的那家伙发来一条消息，“在宿舍吗？”他不回，于是又来一条，“我被关在国传中心了。”<br/>黄仁俊说：“你不找你发小？”<br/>“Jeno今天社团团建去了不在。”罗渽民发过来两个哭泣的表情，很是惹人爱怜，最要命的是黄仁俊一看到它就想起罗渽民。<br/>站在窗前纠结了一会儿，黄仁俊下了很大的决心，才在屏幕上一字一句地打下，“知道了。我等下来。”<br/>黄仁俊走到半路的时候想，没准这是罗渽民骗他出来散步的谎言。但是罗渽民的描述很细致，“本来想着要拿东西，没想到门关上了、钥匙还插在外面没拔，我出不去。”他抱着“万一呢”的心态，继续认命地向前走。<br/>冬天已经来了，他曾数着日子期待，却在关键时刻将它忘了。<br/>国传中心的门果然开了一条小缝，黄仁俊在外头转了两圈，没看到罗渽民，于是悄悄溜进去。他发消息问罗渽民“所以你现在在几楼”，没得到回答，只好朝着电梯的方向走过去。<br/>他想起第一次来这里上课，因为害怕露怯而不敢探头探脑，可是这里每一件东西都那么有吸引力。韩国最好的音乐学院，全国的教学资源都朝着这里倾斜，能够挤进来的都是天之骄子，他竟然有幸成为这里的一部分。他诚惶诚恐，不敢让自己掉队。<br/>电梯旁边的台阶上落了一张卡片，黄仁俊把它捡起来，发现上面的主人公是自己。<br/>多少猜到接下去的桥段，黄仁俊笑着摇摇头，跟随卡片的方向前进。他想起中学的课本上有这么一篇文章，说在雪地里捕鸟，只需要架起一个陷阱，然后撒下饲料让鸟儿走进来。他现在大约就是那只鸟。<br/>捡起最后一张卡片，直起身子推开了门。罗渽民果然坐在里面，埋头研究着什么。黄仁俊走到他对面坐下来，说：“就知道你在玩花样。”<br/>“这次也是想让你看一点稀奇的东西才来的，只是要走一段路。”罗渽民以手支颐，明朗地说道，“仁俊尼期待吗？”<br/>“不期待！”黄仁俊说，“早知道就不来找你了！”<br/>“别闹别扭啊。”罗渽民示意他多看看他们所处的这个教室，“发现什么特别了没有？”<br/>黄仁俊看也不看，脱口而出：“这个教室平时对学生是不开放的。就连我们音乐系的也进不来，备用钥匙在老师那里。嗯……听说，只有顶尖的艺人想要获得最佳的录音效果的时候，才会来这里，而且学校还要收取费用，可以说是超顶级待遇了。”<br/>“都知道啊。”<br/>“所有学音乐的都想来这里。所以，怎么进来的？”<br/>“我找了你们的助教。”罗渽民说，“她起初其实说什么都不同意的。”<br/>黄仁俊点头：“那是肯定的，随便给学生是要出事情的。”<br/>“然后我告诉她我是因为你才想要进去看看，或者更准确地说，是想带你进去看看。”<br/>“就这样？”<br/>“是真的。”罗渽民正色道，“学姐问我为什么想进来，我说‘因为音乐系的黄仁俊学长一定会喜欢这个地方。我想要找个机会带他来看看，顺便告诉他，其实他一直以来都离自己的梦想很近。’学姐问我，‘所以你和他很熟咯？’我说……”<br/>“其实我没问过他，都是我猜的。”少年低沉的声线莫名地给人安心的感觉，黄仁俊的心脏好像被一双手不断地抚摸着，震颤、摇摆，激烈地跳动，输送到身体各处的血液都因此燃烧起来。<br/>“别骗我了。”黄仁俊移开视线，摆摆手，“学姐不是那么好糊弄的。”<br/>“……”<br/>很反常地，罗渽民没追着他澄清，反倒是咬起嘴唇。黄仁俊心里直打鼓，该不会真实情况跟罗渽民说的那样，而自己却没有相信他吧？<br/>正在思索着要不要跟对方道个歉，为自己浪费了对方一片良苦用心，就见罗渽民缓缓开口：<br/>“学姐还是不同意，所以我对她撒了个娇。”<br/>哦。黄仁俊愣在当场。<br/>算了，怎么进来的不重要，黄仁俊放弃思考这个问题，转而开始考虑要是他们俩被抓个正着会不会明天就被贴上公告栏处分，到时候他们俩怕是都没办法见人了。罗渽民对他这种消极的态度很不满意，说，“所以仁俊你不喜欢吗？”<br/>“啊？没有啊，”黄仁俊说，大脑一片空白，“只是不知道应该做什么反应。”<br/>与其说是感动不如说是震惊。在黄仁俊以为罗渽民已经对自己好得不能更好了的时候，罗渽民总是能有更厉害的方式让他认识到，关心照顾一个人，其实是没有所谓的“极限”的。<br/>“好像一直以来都在受照顾。虽然我年龄更大一点，有点……不好意思。”他不敢看罗渽民笑意盈盈的眼。</p><p>×××<br/>黄仁俊半夜里想起自己在罗渽民眼前流的泪，尴尬重新涌上心头。他以前可没发现自己有这么感性的一面。夜里做了稀奇古怪的梦，他是《红楼梦》里那株绛珠草，罗渽民则日夜给他浇灌。“我怕不是要还他一生眼泪”这句台词从脑海里蹦出来的瞬间，他从梦里挣扎着醒来，望向黑漆漆的天花板——<br/>救命。<br/>黄仁俊翻了个身，脑子里全是罗渽民，睡不着了。</p><p>Vol. 07 </p><p>也许是鼓励起了作用，黄仁俊又开始正常上课了。罗渽民说“其实你不用勉强，如果还不想回去的话我可以帮你给老师请假”，但是他觉得拖下去也不是办法，总得逼着自己跨出第一步。<br/>如同从前那样两人恢复成形影不离的状态，周一到周五约着上下课。偶尔也偷懒不想出门，但是总归不忍心让罗渽民再等太久。时间一长，黄仁俊有时候还会去罗渽民他们班的教室门口堵人，俗话说礼尚往来，黄仁俊一门心思地想把过去欠的人情都补回来，可是架不住每次他出现，他们班上的女生都伸长了脖子过来，跟看珍稀动物似的。<br/>“仁俊学长今天也找渽民xi吗！”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“哦呼。”女生露出个暧昧的表情，“真好。”<br/>什么乱七八糟的。他理解不了，就配合着笑笑不说话。<br/>偶尔也有例外，黄仁俊等了半天不见罗渽民人影，于是主动和靠窗的同学聊起来。眼看人一个个走散，那人还没出现，黄仁俊等得心烦，正打算拨个电话，远远望见楼下树荫处有人告白，再走到扶栏边确认，果然是没错。<br/>这回被当面表白了啊——<br/>女生看上去个子还挺高挑的，扎着一支高马尾，穿牛仔外套，干练清爽。她挡在男生的面前，一副“你不听我说完我就不让你走”的架势，周围经过的同学都远远绕道而行。而被告白的男主角自然是罗渽民，右手插兜看上去很拽的样子，明明低着脑袋但又不像是在听女生说话，和原来也没什么区别。<br/>黄仁俊从教室里拎了罗渽民的书包就往下走，思考要不要解救罗渽民于水火之中。他迂回着试图找到机会靠近，罗渽民先行一步回过头来看他，紧锁的眉头甚至还没来得及完全舒展，冷淡的眼眸也没来得及收回。黄仁俊霎时间明白了为什么这家伙那么招女孩子喜欢了，虽然看着不好接近，但是好歹帅得人神共愤，勾起人的征服欲。<br/>最要命的是，罗渽民戴了副金框眼镜，整张脸显得愈发英气，就连黄仁俊看了都要咽口水。<br/>罗渽民说：“等很久了吗？”<br/>黄仁俊心说你这不是明知故问，下一秒罗渽民就从他手里把自己的书包背回肩上，还对他招了招手：“你的要帮你拿吗？”<br/>“我又不是女生。”他揶揄道。<br/>女生看他们俩旁若无人地说话，顿时急了，有些口不择言：“但是你都不看看我吗？我打听到你的课表，每天都记得来等你上下学，就为了能跟你多说几句话，我、我追了你这么久你都没有反应过来吗？”<br/>这剧情听着似曾相识……黄仁俊蓦地反应过来，去找罗渽民的视线，对方却直视着那个女生说：“所以呢？”<br/>“……我喜欢你。”<br/>“可是我不喜欢你。”罗渽民顿了顿，勾过黄仁俊的肩膀，“走了。”<br/>两人走出好远以后黄仁俊才呼了一口气，“其实这应该算得上是追求了吧，很费心思的。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“可能你不觉得，但是真的……欸？”<br/>罗渽民耸了耸肩：“现在反应过来了吗。如果她那个算追求我这个算什么啊。”<br/>黄仁俊没做声，脑海里却浮现出一个水槽，有人将塞子拔掉，于是里头的水逆时针旋转缓缓流入下水道。他听见幽暗的地方有液体流动的声音，窸窸窣窣，惹人心烦，却只能装作不在意。看不见的地方蜷缩着野兽吧，将这些流淌的东西全都吞食殆尽了，而他呢，血要顺着管道流向哪里？<br/>他扭头看着罗渽民的脸，却因为震惊而一个字都说不出来。<br/>罗渽民兴许是在等他，片刻后笑着叹了口气，揉了揉他的脑袋，低声说：“给你压力了真的对不起。”</p><p>×××<br/>他听懂了，罗渽民也知道他听懂了。<br/>但是黄仁俊没能告诉罗渽民正确答案。</p><p>×××<br/>那应当是伴生而来的症状，黄仁俊知道。他的思绪像是一团滚进床底下的毛线球，好不容易把它拿出来的时候，表面已经布满了肮脏的灰尘。而他始终找不到关键的那根线头。<br/>面对罗渽民的那一瞬间，他失去了所有组织语言的能力。<br/>当夜就辗转反侧，为了自己错过机会而后悔不迭，举起手机想要组织语言的时候，那些曾背得滚瓜烂熟的韩文字突然变成了在眼前飞舞的蝴蝶。黄仁俊呜咽一声丢掉手机慢慢蜷缩身体，不懂得自己为什么在这个时刻会感觉到如此巨大的伤悲。<br/>黑洞一样。<br/>他无法形容，只好又找出一个比喻句。<br/>其实故事的最初他不觉得很难过，远赴他乡学习，早就预料到会招致许多误解与疏远。黄仁俊相信以真心换真心，事实证明他确实成为了人群里耀眼的那一个，然而好朋友终究可遇不可求，能够与他探讨更深话题的更是没有。习惯了对着雪白的山峦呼喊出自己的心里话却得不到任何回音，某天突然听到遥远山谷里发来的回信，第一反应竟然不是欣喜而是惊讶。<br/>罗渽民。<br/>认识罗渽民以后黄仁俊才品尝到自己的难过，装作不介怀地把情书拿给对方，心里却七上八下地等着那个人的反应。也曾嘲笑过自己这样和把对方推开又有什么区别，好在命运之神终究眷顾，罗渽民一直没有遇到心仪的女生，他也就可以继续心安理得霸占对方身边最近的位置。<br/>“喜欢”两个字为什么这么难以说出口。</p><p>×××<br/>罗渽民说不给他压力就真的不给，那之后虽然还是陪着他上课下课，但是绝口不提那天近似引诱性质的告白。黄仁俊简直怀疑那天对方只是一时心血来潮想要作弄他，毕竟从外表看这人一丝受打击的意思也无。<br/>然而对黄仁俊来说，即便是回避，也快要到极限了。<br/>语言系统还未完全恢复，只能说出一两个字或者单词，要想表达清楚近似不可能。好在罗渽民并不介意，偶尔拧起眉也只是觉得他的表述过于简短好笑。<br/>黄仁俊最后还是忍不住给罗渽民发了个消息，“在你们宿舍楼下。”<br/>罗渽民穿着白色的V领T恤走出来，眼睛被太阳刺得睁不开，好不容易找到蹲在花坛边上的黄仁俊，放慢了脚步靠过去。他以为黄仁俊肯定是因为发生了某些有意义的事，比如鞋带散了，比如蚂蚁搬家，甚至研究空气相对湿度。但是他没想到黄仁俊只是在那里小声地、发了点狠地重复某一句他听不懂的中文。<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“……”黄仁俊脸上的表情异彩纷呈，动了动嘴唇却说不出口。<br/>他总不能说因为自己实在表达不出来“其实我也喜欢你”，所以蹲在这里自闭思考人生吧。他对着花坛的泥土小声地咒骂道，“他大爷的！……他大爷！”<br/>有时候明明觉得自己已经想好了，再开口却依旧是改不了的国骂，可怜兮兮的台词被挤到另一边，投放进无人知晓的角落里。<br/>罗渽民说：“发生什么事情了？”<br/>“……”<br/>然后黄仁俊听到罗渽民说，“怎么又是这个表情。上次你在滑冰场摔倒站不起来的时候也是这样，上一次是冰块欺负你，这一次，谁欺负你了？”<br/>不是冰块！你这个——<br/>少年在他面前蹲下来了，平视着他，绯红的嘴唇一开一合，“我帮你揍他。”<br/>黄仁俊心一横，也不顾会有什么后果了。所有的云都变成了小水滴，说不出口的话则全都融化在吻里面。他用嘴唇碰了下对方的唇角，力量重得足以让罗渽民龇牙咧嘴起来。<br/>“想说这个？”罗渽民得到肯定的回答以后，想也不想地扣住他的下巴，禁锢住他的后脑勺，与他再度接吻。黄仁俊被吓懵了，睁着眼，感觉对方的眼睫毛就要扫到自己的脸上，心里痒痒的；嘴唇被对方轻轻吸吮着，而后牙关被撬开，一个毫无保留的吻从星际大爆炸中诞生了。<br/>也不顾这是白天，也不顾随时可能有人经过发现。<br/>黄仁俊蹲不稳，直接把罗渽民也撞在了地上。罗渽民护住黄仁俊的腰和脑袋，第一句话是，“膝盖没有摔了吧？”<br/>“……没有。”<br/>罗渽民舒了口气，把黄仁俊捞起来。中午时分，最闹腾的学生也躲进周围的屋檐逃避太阳，唯独他们两个人还行走在光照之下。不起眼的角落里，罗渽民在黄仁俊的耳边说，“接吻要闭眼睛。”<br/>说来奇怪，开口反驳的能力突然回到了身体里，“你怎么知道我闭没闭。”<br/>“因为我会偷偷看的。”<br/>怎么这么理直气壮，黄仁俊觉得又好气又好笑，一边又乖乖地继续被吻。按捺不住心里的好奇，他也悄悄将眼皮掀开一条缝，恰好能看到罗渽民漂亮的眼睛。不掺杂任何杂质的眼睛里没有笑意，但是认真的模样又令黄仁俊的心墙彻底溃败。<br/>怎么能恰好对上视线呢。<br/>被吻得失去理智的黄仁俊，想了很久才勉强明白，原来罗渽民一直都睁着眼睛，就为了抓到他这一刻。所以会在亲吻结束后，又笑嘻嘻地吻他的眼睑，说，“仁俊的眼睛这么不乖，看样子是得做点什么了。”<br/>那就得正式恋爱了，罗渽民说，如果你觉得有压力那么现在放弃也来得及。<br/>黄仁俊撇了撇嘴，如果不是罗渽民那张足够迷得人神魂颠倒的脸，他有理由在此刻就相信自己会毫不犹豫地骂出“他大爷的”——你真的不能再推开我了。</p><p>×××<br/>分过来的耳机里面回响着熟悉的歌声。黄仁俊最熟悉了，那是自己在参加比赛的时候，最后一轮选的歌。<br/>“怎么突然听这个。”<br/>“不是突然，之前就一直。”<br/>“……一直听这首吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“也不会换吗？”黄仁俊是真的害羞。在舞台上唱不觉得有什么，反正唱给所有人，小心思被悄然隐藏，如今它响在罗渽民的耳边不知多少个日夜，这首歌就仿佛被打下印记一样。<br/>罗渽民会意地笑，“但是这是你的歌，首先是你的。”<br/>赠人玫瑰手有余香，到这里不一样，玫瑰染的是黄仁俊的气味。<br/>黄仁俊脸上又烧起来，摆摆手：“其实现在听起来老师们还是给我打分太高啦，有些小瑕疵……啊，要是再多练习就好了。”<br/>“挺好的啊。”罗渽民说，“我听了这么多遍没觉得不好。”<br/>“真的有啊，”黄仁俊要跟他解释，又被罗渽民温柔地捂住嘴巴。他的新晋男朋友压低了声音，说，“嘘，不可以打扰我听我们家仁俊唱歌哦。”<br/>黄仁俊气得直往他手心里哈气，罗渽民心里痒痒，于是凑过去在手背上亲了一亲，满意地看着黄仁俊陡然圆睁的眼睛。他们俩真刀真枪亲过以后，再玩这些纯情的戏码，就不是叫人心口小鹿乱撞了，而是心猿意马——当然罗渽民不会说。<br/>恋爱真好。</p><p>×××<br/>“有个问题想问很久了。”<br/>打闹过后，两人沿着小路走。有女生朝着他们这边瞟，还有几个不死心过来打招呼的，他们俩之间的对话被迫中断许多次，好不容易挨着清净点的地方，黄仁俊才犹犹豫豫地开了口。<br/>“——你是什么时候开始喜欢我的啊。”<br/>想了很久才敢问。他猜罗渽民大概不会介意回答这个问题，怎么说他也是当事人之一，拥有绝对知情权。<br/>“你觉得？”<br/>皮球又踢回来。<br/>黄仁俊想不出，毕竟罗渽民一直以来都对他有十成十的耐心。他试探着报出几个关键节点，记忆里印象特别深刻的片段，但是罗渽民都摇头说不是。他着急了，差点上去揪着对方的领子，后者才咬着嘴唇慢悠悠地说，“仁俊肯定不会知道的。”<br/>“那你就说，卖什么关子。”<br/>“社团招新第一天。”罗渽民还是那样不紧不慢地，“当时没想好要参加哪个部门，看上去好像都很有意思，但是又差了点打动人的……然后那个时候，刚好在，很巧合地，看到仁俊站在心理社的摊位前。”<br/>“你不说我都快忘记了。那时候你也在吗？”<br/>“我受伤了。”<br/>“……别开玩笑。”<br/>真的呀，罗渽民放下捂在胸口的双手。虽然说起来是有一点儿夸张了，但也总不至于说谎。捂胸不是受伤的表现，而是重温心动时的下意识动作。他认真地看着黄仁俊的脸，说，“当时我还以为仁俊是心理社的成员，所以没多想就去报名了欸。谁能料到根本不在呢。”<br/>“欸。”黄仁俊愈发意外了，“我们当时好像还没有说过话吧。”<br/>“我当时也不知道那种感情是喜欢啊，”罗渽民自然而然勾住他的肩膀，用气声说，“最近才确认的。”<br/>要是当时他们俩就搭话了，事情还会变成后来这样吗？黄仁俊想大概是不会的。罗渽民没有进心理社，也就接不到他打过去的电话，他们或许会变成要好的朋友，但是终归不会像现在这样，在僻静的角落里借着夕阳的庇护，悄悄地牵住手。<br/>“那么仁俊又是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”<br/>“我觉得，”他不好意思地笑，“所有人面对一个对自己那么好那么照顾又长得很帅的人，都会动心的吧。”<br/>“所以哪怕其他人出现也可以？”<br/>“怎么会呢，迄今为止满足这些条件的，对我来说也只有渽民一个呀。”黄仁俊笑得见牙不见眼，从耳朵根一直烧到脖子根，“来韩国以后对我这么好的只有你一个喏。”<br/>罗渽民又用了点力把他完全抓紧了，学着他的语气，以牙还牙地把心动返还，“那也不是。能让我这么牵挂的……也只有你一个了。别人都不行的喏。”</p><p>×××<br/>“人也追到了，还有什么不满足的？”李帝努端着两杯奶茶回来坐在他对面，“别告诉我这样你还觉得不够哦。”<br/>“这个只是附加项，”罗渽民说，“意外之喜。但是仁俊好像并没有完全地信任我——总之很多事他对我还是说不出口。”<br/>“你不问？”<br/>“不想给压力，”他叹了口气，有点懊丧地笑，“他愿意的时候会说的，只是我有点等不及。”<br/>他们俩除此之外还能更亲密到什么程度呢，罗渽民小口抿着全糖奶茶，想，黄仁俊绝对是喜欢他的，不是受到某种胁迫或压力。毕竟在他们恋爱还没多久——大约是期末考试结束、同学们陆陆续续地回家以后，他就顺利进了黄仁俊的寝室和他做了不可告人的事情。黄仁俊把身体完全交给他了，带着点羞怯地，仰着脑袋问他“但是应该怎么做啊，我没有和男生交往的经验”，罗渽民说“其实我也是第一次，这么说你相信吗？”。<br/>他们用了很长时间迂回靠近，好像之前罗渽民不懈努力才让黄仁俊的心扉敞开一点点。挤进去的时候黄仁俊眼角有泪水，罗渽民几乎以为自己做不下去了，犹豫着想要退出的时候，听到那个人用沙哑的嗓音说没关系。再进来一点也没关系。<br/>他始终是觉得不满足的，人和人之间负距离接触，但是总归是隔了两层皮肤。无论它们再如何拉伸延展，薄得失去血色、几近透明，或者连感觉都同步了，灭顶而来的巨大快乐和悲伤，一根神经线两端联结，但是终归还是缺了点什么。他隔着那层帐幕看到黄仁俊的伤口。<br/>说起来可能有点幼稚——如果可以，他不介意他们之间，是一道伤口贴上另一道。他愿意把胸口撕开来给黄仁俊看，告诉他真的没什么大不了的，我的快乐会成为你的快乐，而你的痛苦会成为我的痛苦。</p><p>Vol. 08</p><p>夜里黄仁俊睁开眼睛，罗渽民在离他咫尺之遥的地方睡着了。借着淡淡的月光他凑近过去，仔细辨认这人的眉眼，不得不感叹老天确实是给予他太多的偏爱，让人一分一秒都移不开眼。<br/>罗渽民的手机在不远之外亮起来。黄仁俊犹豫一下，还是决定把它熄灭，免得打扰安眠。将对方手机攥在手里的瞬间，他看清楚了跃动的信息，来自Jeno，罗渽民的那个朋友。<br/>“你打算什么时候跟他开口呢？这样下去”<br/>手指在上面一划，竟然解锁了。罗渽民连个手机密码都不设置，像一座从来不设置哨卡的城市，世上少有。黄仁俊屏住呼吸，对着聊天页面阅读——<br/>“——这样下去他也不知道你在担心什么吧。”<br/>是很温和的语气，臆想中的惊涛骇浪并未袭来。黄仁俊小心翼翼地向上翻阅，很快就确认这两个人谈论的是自己。<br/>以前看恋爱节目，总会信誓旦旦地说“我绝对不会查别人手机”、“彼此的信任和尊重是很必要的”，可是真的到了自己身上，他怎么也做不到那样洒脱——怎么洒脱得起来啊，黄仁俊可在乎在罗渽民眼里的自己，最好再优秀一点，再漂亮一点，能让他再喜欢一点。<br/>罗渽民说：<br/>“我怕给他压力。”<br/>“照这种情况其实应该暂时冷静一下……远离对吧？但是我做不到。”<br/>“哪怕做朋友也是好的。”<br/>“实际上我一直都不明白。”<br/>这一条的下面是，“我怎么会那么喜欢他。”<br/>然后，“但是我真的就那么喜欢他。”<br/>黄仁俊呼吸急促，再向上翻，读到他痛苦绝望的那段时间，罗渽民发给李帝努的消息里说，“我始终在想为什么他不肯把那些事情告诉给我知道，明明无论他说什么，我都不会觉得有什么。他原来打电话给心理热线的，我和他认识以后就再也没打过，这样下去我怕他憋坏了。”<br/>他熄灭了屏幕，在黑暗里静静地坐了一段时间。<br/>他原以为悲伤和痛苦是冲着他一个人来的。所以他要做的是远离人群，找到一个角落安静地让自己变好，然后再回到团队里去，没必要惹人不快。然而时至今日竟然连沉默也不行——罗渽民曾因为他的逃避、迂回而焦心不已，自己这么做多少是自私的，他并没有给予罗渽民作为男朋友的正当的权利，或者说，作为亲密的人了解自己的权利。<br/>他只顾着自己，却忘记了考虑陪在他身边最久的罗渽民的感受。<br/>得说啊，他张了张嘴，却觉得喉咙被什么堵住了。</p><p>×××<br/>罗渽民注意到黄仁俊欲言又止。明明活泼地讨论着最近新上映的电影，欲擒故纵地抱怨“都约不到人一起去看”，然后用期待的眼神等着罗渽民主动——罗渽民才不，只是笑笑问他“那该怎么办呢”，换来他生气地一瞪眼，“这个时候就得说‘那我陪你去看啊’Pabo罗渽民xi~”——但是黄仁俊实际上想说的大概并不是这个。<br/>他们坐在最近声名鹊起的网红店里，位置是黄仁俊一周之前就订的，免去排队的烦恼。室内采光一般，但是胜在有情调，昏黄的灯光下黄仁俊的笑容都裹上一层甜蜜的蜂蜜。罗渽民情不自禁地伸出手去捏黄仁俊的脸，“欸，仁俊。”<br/>“唔？”黄仁俊满脸都写着“快答应我不然你死定了”。<br/>真是不忍心打破此刻。罗渽民说自己大概得当那个恶人了，“刚才开始想说什么？”<br/>黄仁俊的眼睛里果不其然闪过一丝慌乱，声音被干净利落地切断。半晌，他说，“有想要跟你道歉的事。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“……我昨天翻了你的手机来着。”<br/>出现了意料之外的答案，“什么？”<br/>“昨天晚上你睡了，然后我看到你手机亮着……本来想帮你关掉的。”黄仁俊诚实地复述发生的事情，又觉得此刻自己的辩解听起来像是狡辩，于是一直仰着脑袋看罗渽民，“但是没想到你没设密码，就看到你和Jeno xi的聊天了。”<br/>他感觉自己整个人在不正常地发抖，可是又控制不了，“看到很多你们以前的聊天。”<br/>罗渽民的表情柔和起来：“原来你都看到了。”<br/>手伸出去，摸到恋人的手腕，然后用大拇指和食指扣住。罗渽民心不在焉地玩着黄仁俊的袖扣，说：“给你带来困扰了吗？”<br/>“没有，我只是……”<br/>“看来还是有啊。”<br/>黄仁俊愣住了，他怔怔地听着罗渽民说下去，那个人说，“都不要放心里去啊，仁俊。我又有什么关系呢。”<br/>“其实一直以来都很想听吧。”黄仁俊说，委屈重重涌上心头，鼻子蓦地发酸，竭力保持的笑容迅速掉了下去，“我早就应该想到的，之前录音也是，后来听歌也是……渽民应该是多想听我说那些话。我不知道怎么说，只会逃避，让你一次次地满怀希望然后又觉得‘下一次也可以’……本来不是这样，本来不会是这样。是我没想到。”<br/>罗渽民说：“我没有受伤害。”<br/>真奇怪，每次无论发生什么事情只要罗渽民说几句话黄仁俊就会安定。<br/>“我只是希望仁俊多跟我说话。”罗渽民歪着脑袋对他笑，“无论是什么，开心的，难过的，关于你自己的，或者是别人的。都可以。仁俊啊……就算不跟我说也可以。最重要的是，你得相信我不会因为这个受到伤害。”<br/>“我会说的。”灯光下黄仁俊望着罗渽民的眼神几近于颤抖，“一点一点……”<br/>“好。”</p><p>×××<br/>故事从黄仁俊第一天踏上韩国的土地开始。<br/>这里和他的故乡很近，坐飞机当天就能往返，气候也相近。然而无论是语言，风土人情，饮食习惯，都很不一样。以前在国内偶尔也会和朋友约着去吃韩料，然而面对食堂里各种各样的菜式还是无从下手。为此黄仁俊不得不迅速勾搭班里看起来比较好相处的同学作为饭友，端着餐盘在食堂里等着他们找到位置，然后自己坐在最旁边的位置。<br/>同学们因为他是外国人而感觉到惊奇，问来问去就那么几个，中国人很有钱吗、家乡在哪里呢、为什么会选择来韩国上学——<br/>他回答完了，他们点点头说“哦”，拉拽得尤其悠长，然后又奔赴下一个话题。<br/>黄仁俊没想过自己的心里能藏得住那么多事。<br/>他每次只能讲一点点，每当组织不了语言的时候，就停下来。起初他还想再坚持一下，罗渽民都会告诉他没必要勉强，“到这里就好了。”<br/>那个人总是想得很开，“故事总要留悬念才有趣。”<br/>黄仁俊说很想说，没有的，他的人生很无聊，甚至谈不上故事。但是他发现，无论他说什么，罗渽民都认真地在听。<br/>有一次说到不被同学理解，彼时他正站在罗渽民家的厨房里，一片片剥洋葱，辛辣的味道激得他怎么也停不住眼泪。罗渽民邀请他去家里做客，他担心很久，到了才发现只有他们两个人。罗渽民说一直想跟他两个人单独吃饭，无奈找不到机会，现在总算有了。黄仁俊说那我们俩吃什么，罗渽民反问他，你想吃什么？<br/>“你煮给我吃？”<br/>只是玩笑，可罗渽民点头，“嗯。”<br/>黄仁俊不好意思一个人在客厅里待着，提出给他打下手。罗渽民不让他用刀，“这个很沉，容易切到手，还是我来吧。”<br/>“别把我当小孩，算起来你还比我小点儿。”<br/>罗渽民点头，“可是本来就是我想做饭给你吃啊。”<br/>“好吃吗？”<br/>“李帝努说还行。”罗渽民想了想，把自己的竹马拉出来，“不过他那人不太挑剔。”<br/>在厨房里转了两圈，他最终决定帮罗渽民把洋葱剥出来。去掉最外面的一层外衣，接着用刀从中间切开，再将它一片片分解。<br/>“其实你可以把它浸在冷水里，”罗渽民没来得及提醒，已经看到他开始抹眼泪。<br/>手上沾染的汁液更加强劲地刺激眼眶，这次能够分辨出来并非因为伤心而只是因为洋葱。他又气又笑地用手背抹眼睛，正想暂时克服一下刺痛感，就感觉罗渽民急匆匆地转身过来捧住他的脸，“是不是pabo啊……怎么还在用手擦。”<br/>“没关系啦。”黄仁俊要从他的手下挣脱出来。<br/>“等下。站在这里不要动。”<br/>是踩着拖鞋远去的声音。黄仁俊想要是下次再来，他要买一双不会刮花地板的软底拖鞋来当做见面礼。他不知道自己身处何处，转了个身，又听见罗渽民不放心地喊，“一动别动！”<br/>好嘛。他乖乖地等着那个人回来，片刻之后，眼皮上掠过一丝清凉。再悄悄睁眼，就看清楚了罗渽民拿着沾了水的毛巾给他仔细地擦拭，神情认真。这也太把自己当成需要照顾的那一方了，黄仁俊在心里说，可是罗渽民那么好，都不舍得不被他照顾。<br/>“哭了哦。”罗渽民逗他，“是不是饿了呀。”<br/>“才没有，你别污人清白。”<br/>黄仁俊作势去抓他领子，本想给他展示一下什么叫东北纯爷们，却结结实实地撞上了罗渽民的嘴唇。<br/>那天他们很晚才吃上饭， 在厨房里痴缠花了太多时间，心照不宣地决定不要把那称作为“浪费光阴”。快要高潮的时候黄仁俊听到罗渽民在他耳边说，“我对仁俊有要求的。”<br/>“要喜欢我。”<br/>他几乎立刻就对罗渽民投降，这人说出这样的话也太过分，好像在撒娇。他的手指被罗渽民扣住，那人一点点破开他的身体，往更深的地方进入，直到他以前从未想过的程度。罗渽民的声音比刚才更急促了一点，掺杂克制不住的喘息，<br/>“但是，在喜欢我之前，我允许你最喜欢你自己。”</p><p>×××<br/>春天起，黄仁俊听从罗渽民的建议，去找了心理医生。<br/>万事开头难，加上以前对医生没什么好感，听到这个建议也想逃避。<br/>罗渽民说，“我当然能理解啦，但是想到仁俊很久很久没有自我排解的出口了。”<br/>“啊？什么？”<br/>时至今日就算黄仁俊不说罗渽民也完全猜到了。后来没再打电话的理由完全是因为他们太熟了，私密的事情反倒难以启齿。越是亲近越是无法言说，然而要是放任洪水在心里涨潮，那么总有一天它会吞噬两边的河岸，无论如何不能放任那样的事情发生。<br/>罗渽民把黄仁俊送到楼下：“那么就到这里。”<br/>“你不跟我一起上去哦。”<br/>“嗯，接下去就放你自己去面对吧。”<br/>“不打算一起？”<br/>罗渽民笑着摇摇头。<br/>黄仁俊“哼”了一声，倒也不是不高兴，只是觉得罗渽民什么时候那么舍得离开了。他走出去好远，回头看发现罗渽民还站在原地跟他挥挥手，心情变得好了些，又踩着步子走远。<br/>心理医生问他是不是跟人一起过来的，黄仁俊眯着眼睛说“是，也不是”，接着在医生迷惑的眼神里舔了舔后槽牙，笑得比谁都快乐，“男朋友送我到楼下。”<br/>做完检查，又谈了会儿话，医生告诉他，状况不是很好，但还没发展到重度，吃药和定期复查应该能控制住。黄仁俊去窗口配了药，研究半天说明书，不良反应那里写着“恶心、呕吐”，“可能会造成一定的反应迟缓”。<br/>黄仁俊回去的路上忧心忡忡地说，“那怎么行？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“想我一直以来都是反应快的代名词啊！”黄仁俊一脸痛心疾首，“就部里那群小鬼头，要是我回头管不住了怎么办？”<br/>“就算那样你也可以的，有什么大事还得靠你。”<br/>“诶罗渽民。”黄仁俊转过身去，“医生跟我说吃药以后可能对感情也会比较迟钝。”<br/>“没关系啊，我们又不差这点反应的时间。”罗渽民表现得很不介怀，“不过想想好在我之前就跟你告白了。不然等到你反应过来，我怕不是心碎整夜，泪流太平洋。”<br/>“其实我走出来的时候超级郁闷的。和我想象中的没什么差别，也还没感觉出来有什么实际帮助的地方，可是我看到你站在那里了。我好像就想要朝着你冲过去。”<br/>是真的，黄仁俊一点也没说漂亮话。他从逼仄的医院走廊里出来，道路尽头的窗户里撒下太阳光，罗渽民就在光束的中间尽情沐浴温暖。有那么一刹那他怀疑罗渽民就是光芒本身。<br/>罗渽民不是太阳，靠近过去就有像伊卡洛斯那样被烧坏翅膀的危险；可他也不是月亮，要借着别人的光，才能在黑夜里冷冷地散发着光亮。对于黄仁俊来说，罗渽民就像是一盏亮在床头的灯，把手贴过去，能感觉到熨帖的热。他温暖、触手可及、令人心安。<br/>“你今天跟医生说了吗？”罗渽民问他。<br/>“没有，说了一点点。医生说希望下次可以再多说点。”<br/>“我朋友推荐的医生，人很不错，相信他也没问题。”<br/>“你不会嫉妒哦。”黄仁俊拉长了声音作弄他，“我怎么听说你们狮子座的男生很容易吃醋——”<br/>“有什么关系。”还开始研究星座了？罗渽民好笑地看他一眼，“我不是心理医生。”<br/>“嘁。”自讨没趣。不过黄仁俊觉得，男朋友的特权还是应当给予的，所以他凑过去飞快地在罗渽民耳边说，“但是总归在你这边多说一句。”<br/>罗渽民很配合地做了个侧耳倾听的动作：“说说看。”<br/>黄仁俊清了两下嗓子，“最喜欢你呀。”<br/>被告白的那个有些意外地看他，后者则不好意思地侧过脸去，不说自己从刚才开始就努力在心中酝酿这样的字句。黄仁俊抬眼发现罗渽民还在沉思，又羞又恼地在他脸颊印了一个吻，然后飞快地逃掉。<br/>罗渽民迅速反应过来，扯住他的手臂就往回拽，两人的胸口结结实实地撞在一起。<br/>“……”没逃掉。<br/>“我也是。”漂亮的少年有样学样，“最喜欢你。”</p><p>×××<br/>曾经李帝努问过罗渽民，你怎么就能那么笃信黄仁俊会好起来？<br/>罗渽民搬出他一向来最信奉的那条理论，“当然是因为爱啊。”<br/>“爱不能治病。”<br/>“嗯，我知道。”罗渽民思考了一会儿，说，“爱不是良方；但它是退路。我希望他永远有路可退。”</p><p> </p><p>Appendix</p><p>像孩子那样 哭着闹着<br/>像大人那样安静沉稳的<br/>活得 高亢 低落 高亢 低落<br/>有个沙漏 在心中荡呀<br/>默许时间让皱纹蔓延了<br/>对在意的事手也握紧了<br/>不愿 得过 且过 可无 可有<br/>不是命运 这是我最深爱的<br/>时间啊 来吧<br/>再重来一次我都会<br/>没有明天般挥霍着 找到你<br/>时间啊 走吧<br/>我依然还是那个她<br/>没有明天地去爱着<br/>Forever young<br/>Forever young<br/>学着遥望 手却不会放<br/>我多骄傲<br/>这是我的骨架 我的内脏<br/>对吗 你深爱着那样的我 对吗<br/>遇到每个女孩<br/>我都会告诉她<br/>你该那样爱上<br/>Forever young<br/>Forever young</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>